Reason for Living
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione gets a second chance in life. Is it all worth it? SS comforts HG. Abuse, soul mates and prophecies... Read & Review please! SSHG
1. 1

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked as fast as she could thru the rain. She had to find an empty area and apparate directly to Hogwarts from there. She tried to run, but she couldn't. Her body was in an excruciating amount of pain, most of all, her ribs. There was not a doubt in her ribs were broken, and her lung punctured. Weakness was growing upon her, as well as death. Finally, she knew of a vacant area a few meters away in which she could apparate.

She made it to the park, feeling that her body was about to give out at any moment. She dragged herself to the small area behind the public toilets. She leaned herself against the wall, and within a few seconds, she disappeared. Before she knew it, she appeared right in front of the gates of Hogwarts. She could barely hold her weight, for she was weakened more by traveling by apparition. Hermione leaned her back against the gates, and slowly slid towards the floor.

Slowly loosing consciousness, she coughed, feeling blood rising from her inside, and a gut wrenching pain from her chest. It was not raining in the grounds of Hogwarts, but her clothes were soaked through, from the rain in which she recently came from—home. Her teeth started chatter, and her body shiver. She prayed with all hope that someone would find her soon

Severus stood on the edge of the lake and looked up at the starry sky. The full moon's light shimmered across the lake, making its water silver. Being alone in the castle for weeks, was his enjoyment. Everyone else on staff had left to go elsewhere, including Albus and Minerva. There was always a choice for him to go to his manor, but he did enjoy being in the castle—alone. He inhaled deeply, and sighed as he spun on his heels and headed back towards the castle.

When Severus was a few meters away from the castle gates, he saw a figure against the gates, which he knew was not a part of the gates whatsoever. He approached it slowly, ready to pull at his wand if need be. When he got closer, he noticed that it was a body. He briskly walked towards it, and knelt down next to it. He pushed away the damp curly locks of hair that covered the woman's body.

"Miss Granger!" he gasped. He quickly brought his fingers to her neck and to feel for a pulse. There was one, and it was very weak. "Miss Granger," he said aloud as he cupped her face with one hand and gently shook it.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. It took a few seconds for her blurry vision to somewhat become clear enough, to see what was in front of her. "Professor Snape," she said weakly through her trembling jaws, when she could recognize him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked in shock and anger, "And why are you soaked through?" He quickly got out his robes, and slightly raised Hermione's shoulders so that he may wrap it around her properly.

"Rain," she groaned. When she felt her body being moved slightly, "Ow!" Her face showed that she was in a lot of pain. She started to cough once again. This time, her blood finally fell from her mouth. Her breathing was becoming shallow and haggard.

"What in Merlin?" Severus gasped seeing the blood.

"Help me Severus…" she pleaded faintly, as her body continued to shiver. She was chocking in her own blood.

"Hermione," he called as he shook her head again. "You have to stay conscious. Do you understand?"

She opened her eyes ever so slowly, and gave a weak nod. Eventually, her eyes closed again. This time, she did lose consciousness.

"Shit!" Severus muttered to himself. He moved quickly to her side, and lifted her up gently in his arms, wishing not to firther injure her. He moved as fast as he could towards the apparating point. He had to get to St. Mugo's Hospital fast.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!


	2. 2

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 2

_Hermione was standing on the clouds in the blue sky. A bright yellow-white light was also surrounding the area. She looked around her and wherever she faced, she saw an infinite stretch of clouds._

_"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. "Am I dead?"_

_"__Not yet,__" a __fe__male voice replied from behind her._

_Hermione immediately turned around, and saw a __woman in__ white robes. __She__ was radiating, a glowing light. "Who are you?" she asked nervously._

_"My name is __Aphrodite__," __s__he replied._

_"__Aphrodite__? As in the Greek God__dess__ of Love?"_

_"Yes, that is I__."_

_"__W-__What-Is this heaven?" Hermione stuttered._

_"No. That is heaven," __s__he said as __she stretched her right arm at her__ side, pointing to the golden gates that suddenly appeared there._

_"I don't understand," she said as she shook her head._

_"It is your choice if you choose to die," __s__he said as __she placed her__ arm down and looked directly in her eyes. "You may go through those gates."_

_"__I guess __I do want to die… I don't have anything to live for anymore. My mum died years ago and I have a__n abusive step father. To top it__ all off, my friends refuse to talk to me because for the simple fact that I don't want to go out with Ron." She then turned around. Before she took her first step, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her._

_"Are you sure my child?" __Aphrodite__ said. "What about living for love?__ For your soul mate? Your savior and protector?__"_

_Hermione's jaw dropped open, and she turned back to face him. "I don't love Ronald Weasley!" she said in disgust._

_"It is not him that I speak of."_

_"Then who?" Hermione asked at a total loss._

_"Do you wish to continue to live if I tell you?_

_Hermione paused for a moment and thought to herself. 'Who is my soul mate? Is he worth living for?... Is he worth this second chance in life?' She looked at __Aphrodite, and saw her__ smile. "Yes, I c__hoose to live," she answered her__ question._

_Aphrodite smiled at her decision. "You two will be bound by me once you have admitted your love to one another, and seal it with a kiss."_

_Suddenly, a__ bust of white light blinded Hermione__. And the voice of __Aphrodite__ was the last thing that she heard, echoing. "He will be there when you awaken."_

Severus stood against the doorframe and just stared at Hermione's lying form in the hospital bed. There were a few machines and wires that were connected to her. One of them was an oxygen mask helping her breathe, and the other was a machine, checking her body's vitals such as her pulse.

"Professor Snape," he heard. He then turned and saw a healer stand in front of him.

"Healer Samuel," Severus greeted as he slightly bowed his head. "So, what are Miss Granger's injuries?" Severus wanted to know right away. As soon as he arrived at St. Mugo's, she flat lined. Panic hit him like an unforgivable curse as healers tried to revive her. He waited for three hours in the waiting room, pacing back and fourth. Panic and worry were flowing thru him at that time. It was unlike him to worry, much less for a student. Obviously though, the current situation was one that he has never encountered before.

"Aside from the collapsed lung, and a huge scar across her back, there were other injuries—new and old."

"What do you mean 'old?'" Severus asked as his eyes slightly widened.

Samuel sighed. He always hated informing bad news about his patients. "It seems as if that she has been beaten and tortured, not just last night, but for a few months. There were a number of scars around her body—back, breasts, and abdomen. They looked like they have been inflicted with a sharp object, or even a whip."

Severus didn't know what to say. He just rubbed his face with one hand, and continued to listen to the healer.

"She also had evidence of a head injury. There's a big scar on her head, like it hit something solid. There was no skull damage when we checked her under the scan. I guess that's the best news that I can give you with regards to her injuries." He paused a bit and then asked, "Do you know who has been abusing her?"

"No," Severus replied as he shook his head and crossed his arms. "She just appeared at the gates of Hogwarts last night. I guess she just apparated there. We—the school, haven't seen her for the past few months."

"Well, we now know that she was beaten, almost to death," Samuel said, as he started to glance back down at the charts that he was holding in his hands.

"Samuel, was Miss Granger…" Severus gulped. He couldn't continue.

"No, she wasn't raped," he replied, knowing what the question was going to be.

Severus sighed in relief. "When is she going to wake up?" he asked.

"In a few days. She isn't in a deep comma, but her body has been through a lot," the healer replied. "I suggest that we keep things low though, till we know what really happened. We can hold her medical records until we report this to the Ministry."

"Why not report it now?"

"She has to be the one to do the report, for we do not know exactly how she came to be. When she does wake up, I don't know how her emotional state will be. It might be too traumatic for her."

"Yes, of course."

"We can ask her to put memories in a pensive, but like I said, she has to do it."

Severus nodded.

"The headmaster still on vacation?" Samuel asked.

"Yes," Severus answered with another nod.

"Who will keep Miss Granger company then?"

"I will."

"Very well then. Just call us down the hall if there's an emergency. It will take time for her lung to heal, but it might never be working a hundred percent," Samuel said. "Good evening." He then turned and walked down the hospital corridor.

Severus took his seat next to Hermione's bed, and held onto her hand. She looked so fragile and pale. He wondered who had done this to her, and why. He started to contemplate on the past. Hermione always was happy as it seemed. Know-it-all, but very intelligent. By far, she was the best student that Hogwarts has ever seen, like he was during his time.

Severus never hated her. He just hated her friends, Potter and Wealey. He admitted to himself that he was attracted to her for some time. Her intellect was similar to his, and an addition to that was that she was beautiful. Yes, he wanted to make a move on her before, but why would he? He didn't deserve her. His past was dark, and was a death eater until he was exposed. Voldemort almost killed him, but luckily, he had escaped.

Seeing the woman he loved in such a condition was breaking his heart. He could feel his emotions for her stir up, knowing he could not control them. Severus's eyes started to water, and eventually tears were falling. He brought his lips down to her hands, and kissed her fingers one by one.

"Hermione…" her name softly escaped his lips ever so sadly.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	3. 3

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Severus watched Hermione constantly at her bedside. He only left for about half an hour every night just to shower and get cleaned up. Still he continued with his comforting gestures such as holding her hand, and kissing her forehead, and of course, talking to her. Subjects about potions and school would be the topic of discussion, and among a few other things such as his feelings for her.

On the tenth day, Hermione's vital signs were much better than expected. Severus was on Hermione's bedside. One hand holding her hand, and the other holding a pocketbook entitled 'Sense and Sensibility.' He started reading the book to her since the day before. Suddenly, he heard a moan that he thought came from Hermione. Pausing, he dropped the book and noticed that there was still no change. Then, he felt a squeeze on his hand—her hand.

"Hermione?" Severus gasped as he jumped from his chair to look over her. He wiped away the strands of curly brown hair from her face, and saw that her eyes were open.

"You're at St. Mugo's," he informed her. "How are you feeling?" The only response that he got from her was a groan, as he eyes seemed to wince in pain.

"I will call the healer then." Severus walked out of the room to call Samuel.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, and tried to gather her thoughts. The first thing that came to her was the dream with Aphrodite. It was a dream wasn't it? Clearly, she remembered everything.

_"He will be there when you awaken."_

Did that mean that Severus Snape was her soul mate? Then it had to be a dream, otherwise there had to be an explanation of some sort. Her professor, her soul mate? A part of her seemed to like the idea. She has had a crush on the man for about three years. Despite his rudeness to her, his intelligence, and him sacrificing himself for the Order was what had attracted him to her. Of course, the man did look good, and his voice melted her. It couldn't be true.

Aphrodite's Legend, she remembered. She read it in the restricted section in the library some time back. Soul mates bound by her would become the most powerful witch and wizard. It only happened twice before, and that was thousands of years ago. Some said that it wasn't true, and with the word 'legend,' it couldn't have been. Could it?

Shaking her thoughts away, she remembered that she was in the hospital. She felt like crap, and it was all because of her step father. He had been abusing her for months, ever since he pulled her out of Hogwarts. Witchcraft and wizardry made her look like a freak in his eyes. He beat her silly, locked up in the basement. And the last thing that she remembered was that she was lucky to have escaped.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," a male greeted her from her right bedside. "My name is Samuel, and I am your healer." He then made her drink a potion, to ease some of her pain away. It was only some because her lung injury was too severe causing too much pain, which any potion couldn't take all away. At least it did lessen it.

Samuel started to explain her injuries to her. She was absorbing the information. The thought of her almost dying was too much to bear. The thought of her being with her step father was worse. Thank Merlin that she was in the hospital, and away from his cruel clutches..

"You will have to have respiratory therapy for months," Samuel continued. "I cannot promise you though that your lung will ever be one hundred percent."

Hermione frowned at him. She never said a word yet, and didn't feel like she wanted to.

"I do not mean that you will be staying here for months," Samuel said, as if he read her mind. "You may be able to go home soon after a few more days, until is see fit that you are stable enough. Perhaps that it is best that we contact your parents."

Hermione suddenly stiffened and grabbed Severus's hand, who was seated on the chair at her left side. Slowly, she moved to lie on her side, and try as best as she could to curve into a fetal position. The both men saw her reaction, and the fear she had in her eyes.

"I'll be back later. I suggest that you eat some lunch Miss Granger." With that, he gave a curt nod to Severus and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Hermione," Severus called her softly as he squeezed her hand once again. "Please tell me what's the matter?" He sat on the edge of her bed, next to her.

Hermione didn't want to look at him. She closed her eyes, allowing some of her tears to fall.

"Hermione, please, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Step father…" Hermione croaked, "… beats me…" She then clutched onto Severus's hand with both her hands, holding it against her chest. Her cries started to make her shoulders shake.

With those four words, there was no need for further explanation. Severus pulled her to a close embrace with one hand, and placed his head against hers. He started to whisper comforting words to her.

"It's alright Hermione. He will not hurt you anymore. Everything's going to be alright," he promised.

"I'm alone, I'm alone," she whimpered again and again.

"I'm here now Hermione," he said every so gently. "You are not alone. You need not worry Love."

Hermione opened her eyes. Even though they were blurry with tears, she could clearly see who was talking to her. For the first time in her life, she saw the kindness, softness and care in the black orbs of her professor. They did not have the usual cold and angry glare that they always had. She knew deep down that she could trust this man.

Severus continued to hold onto Hermione, allowing her to cry. She was crying out all the pain and grief that she had felt. From that moment on, Severus vowed that he would take care of her. He would protect her, and by Gods, he would do anything for her. She would never be alone.

After lunch, Hermione had fallen asleep. Too tired and exhausted to stay awake. She had felt so weak that she could barely feed herself during lunch. Severus had to feed her, and he made sure that she ate enough to keep her strength up.

"I see that she has finished eating," Samuel said as he took the trays from Severus, and put them in the tray bin at the healers station.

"Yes she has. I had to feed her. She barely had enough strength to fend for herself," Severus told him.

"True. Her body is focusing its own energy to heal."

"It's her step father that's been abusing her," Severus said point blank, getting straight to the point. "She has no mother for she has died a few years back."

Samuel nodded. "Has she agreed to report it to the Ministry?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Severus replied.

"With regards to Miss Granger's situation, we will have to find a guardian for her, since it is obvious that she cannot go home."

"I'll take that responsibility Samuel," Severus stated.

"You will also have to care for her though, and help her heal. Not just physically, but emotionally as well," he added. "It is obvious that she is in traumatic shock."

"Of course," Severus said in a silky voice. He knew perfectly well what he had to do when it came to caring for Hermione. There was no need to tell him or instruct him.

"Very well then," Samuel said, as he turned towards the station, and grabbed a few pieces of documents. "Here are a few documents that we the hospital are authorized to give, on behalf of the Ministry—for protecting patients in similar situations such as Miss Granger." He handed them to Severus. "It states that you will be her guardian and caretaker from now on. Of course, you may request to have it changed later if ever needed."

Severus signed it without hesitation. He wanted to care for Hermione and took the liberty of doing so. There was no one else to do it. He was the only one there at that moment. And above all, he promised.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	4. 4

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 4

Five days had passed. Hermione has barely said a full sentence. At times, she would refuse to eat, but Severus of course would not take no for an answer. Most of the time, Hermione was curled up in a ball, like a child—afraid.

Every night, she was given a dreamless sleep potion for she would always have nightmares. Still, it was not strong enough to keep her nightmares at bay. When Hermione would start to whimper and move in her bed, Severus would lie next to her, and hold her against him. Tossing and thrashing in bed could have hurt Hermione's injury all the more. It was a risk that he was not willing to take.

Samuel had said that Hermione's lung was at a very fragile state. Any sudden movement or physical activity in which she would over exert herself could possibly result in her lung being injured all the more. Drowning in her blood again would become the end result, or even worse. Aside from that, her body was still too weak.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus decided to continue to read to her. During the nice bits of the story, he could tell that she was intently listening to him.

"Hermione," Severus said softly as he placed his chin on the bed to look directly at her. "I know you do not want to talk about it, but we must."

Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to. With his thumb, Severus started to gently rub her brow.

"You can file a case against him. Just with your memories in a pensive. That's all." He paused. "That is all you'll have to do. Nothing more and he will no longer have anything to do with you."

Her sad cinnamon eyes opened, and looked at his.

"I take it that you would agree to it?"

Hermione blinked her eyes for a moment.

Severus sighed. He knew that her answer was a yes. The past few days, he has studied her body language, knowing if she saying yes or no. there were times were Hermione would be unresponsive. During those times, Severus would feel clueless as to what to do. It was unlike him to know what to do. He couldn't force anything out of her, and he didn't dare try. Hurting her was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I hope that our patient is doing well today," Samuel said as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yes," Severus said as he sat up straight. "She has agreed to submit a pensive."

"Wise choice," Samuel smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white pensive. "I was actually holding onto one just for you Miss Granger." He then handed it over to Severus, allowing him to do the honors.

Severus looked at Hermione and pulled out his wand, placing it on her temple. "Just think of them for a moment," he told her.

Hermione closed her eyes, and bit her thumb. She took in a deep breath and held it. After a few seconds, Severus raised his wand. There was a white mist hanging from its tip. As soon as he placed the mist at the tip of the pensive, it was sucked in.

"All done," Hermione heard Severus's voice. She let out the breath that she was holding, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw him give her one of his rare smiles. With one hand, she reached out to hold onto his hand again. He obliged, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Samuel, who is in charge of the case?" Severus asked as the question popped in his head.

"It is Mr. Amos Diggory who is in charge of cases such as this Professor," the healer replied.

"I trust that it will be kept confidential?" Severus asked sharply.

"Of course."

"How long will it take?"

"A few weeks."

"Tell Mr. Diggory that I would like to talk to him later on."

"Certainly," Samuel said. He then looked at Hermione, who has yet turned to face him. "I take it that you would like to go home Miss Granger?"

Home? Home; back to her step father? Hermione shut her eyes and shook her head. Severus then placed her other hand on her neck, making her stop.

"Home with me Love, home with me," he said barely above a whisper. Severus's soft words slowly processed in Hermione's mind. It didn't make sense. Home with him? She opened her eyes to look at him again.

"I am your guardian now Hermione," he informed her. "You need not go back to him."

"Would you like to go home with Professor Snape?" Samuel rephrased his question.

"Yes," Hermione replied softly, just enough for him to hear. Severus then kissed one of her fingers ever so softly and smiled at her again.

"I can release you in tomorrow if you want Miss Granger," Samuel replied. "You must keep in mind though that your body is still too weak. You may not do a lot of physical things. Walking for a certain amount of time may even tire you out. Professor Snape may have to help and continue to aid you for sometime."

Hermione's face saddened at Samuel words but it only took a moment when Severus nodded at her.

"I'll take care of you, do not worry," he assured her. Severus knew that she needed to hear his words, taking away the doubts and questions that she had in her mind. He reminded her that she wasn't going to be alone.

"I'm sure that the Professor has the potions that are needed for your medical dosage," Samuel added.

"That I do," Severus answered. He was a potions master after all, and had all the medical potions in his private stock. Also, he had to make them for the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Very well then," Samuel said. "I will make the necessary arrangements. Also, I will shrink her wheelchair and oxygen tank for you to take home Professor. Good day." Samuel then left the room.

"I'll have to leave you for a little while tomorrow morning Hermione," Severus said.

Hermione's hand tightened around his and she shook her head. She didn't want Severus to leave her. Whenever he was around, she felt safe and secure. The thought about him leaving, frightened her.

Severus then placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it as he spoke. "I'll just buy you some clothes at Diagon Alley and whatever else you might need. And I will also have to make certain arrangements in my chambers for you. I promise, I will take no longer than two hours. As soon as I get back, then we may go home."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized. She felt guilty that Severus had to do so much for her. Buy her things, and become an intrusion in his life.

"There is no need to apologize Love," Severus murmured against her forehead, embracing her with one arm. "Please, you may call me Severus."

Hermione then embraced him in return and pulled him, making him lie on the bed next to her. She laid her head down on his chest, as he continued to read the book that he was reading to her. How she loved his voice, most especially when it was soft and gentle.

Hermione's thoughts then drifted off. He called her Love again. Did he mean it? Or was it just a name? Severus saved her, and said that he would take care of her—protect her. Savior and protector, she remembered Aphrodite's words. Was it all a dream? Was it all too good to be true? She then slept, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	5. 5

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 5

The next morning, after Severus and Hermione had breakfast, Severus had to ask Samuel to watch over Hermione. It was hard to leave her; she really did not like to be alone. After some coaxing and promising again and again, Hermione was left under Samuel's care. He was given a book to read to her to keep her comfortable.

In Diagon Alley, Severus had to stop by a number of shops to get everything that he needed for Hermione. He bought her enough clothes to fill an entire wardrobe. He didn't know exactly what she wanted, so he just bought almost everything to be safe. His shopping bags were filled with items from shirts to robes. It was a good thing that he could shrink them to fit in his pocket. Another stop in which he had to make was at the potions ingredients store. He needed to stock up on the ingredients needed for Hermione's potions.

In his chambers, he organized her clothes in an additional closet in his bedroom. He also added a small chair and desk in the room, in which she could sit in, and not have to walk to the study when she was weak. He made other adjustments around and reminded himself to tell Albus to expand his chambers for an extra bedroom. Since the first day that he has lived in his chambers, Severus has made his guest room his private potions lab.

They both crossed his mind—Albus and Minerva. He was always thinking about Hermione so far He had to tell them of Hermione's news. But how? They were both enjoying a muggle cruise for a few more weeks. He had to wait for their arrival. How would they take the news? How would she react around them? It only seemed like Hermione was comfortable around him. Was she going to be ready when the school year starts? Damn. So many questions to worry over.

"I tried to be fashionable you could say," Severus raised his brow as he looked at what Hermione was wearing. "However, I must admit that you do look nice in a Slytherin colored shirt."

He helped Hermione get into her clothes, and yes, she was wearing a Slytherin colored shirt, and a pair of jeans. It was obviously a joke. He wanted to see how she would react. Hermione looked down at her shirt. She gave him a weak smile.

"Now is that a smile that I see?" he asked. She shrugged.

"We must keep you warm," Severus then said, as he placed her robes on her, and clasped them around her neck. He was about to help her in her wheelchair, but she refused.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" he leveled with her.

Hermione looked at the wheelchair for a moment, and sulked her head. "Hate wheelchairs," she said.

"You can't walk out now," he reminded her. He paused for a moment and thought of a better option. "Would you like me to carry you instead? I don't mind."

She looked up at him, with a slight glitter in her eye.

Samuel walked into the room and stood next to the bed. "Ready to go home Miss Granger?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"She is quite eager," Severus replied, as he carried Hermione in his strong arms. "And she hates wheelchairs." He then felt Hermione hide her face in the crook of his neck and try to wrap his robes around her. Severus sensed that she would feel uncomfortable bumping and seeing other people, so he wrapped his robes around her. She wanted to hide.

"Allow me to escort you outside," Samuel said.

When they were outside, Severus said his thanks to Samuel, as Samuel said his take cares to Hermione. The two then apparated to Hogwarts.

Hermione's eyes widened at the site of the castle of Hogwarts. She had missed it so much, and she thought that she would never see it again. Now, here she was right in front of it. She had dreamt about it for months, but this time, it was real. Tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks.

"We've missed you Hermione," Severus whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

Hermione faced him and sniffled for a moment. She was back at Hogwarts, in Severus's arms. Was this all a dream? Thinking for a moment that it was a dream, she decided to take a chance before she was to awake. She moved her face closer to his and kissed him on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked raising a brow. He wasn't complaining of course. She didn't answer, but just lowered her forehead to his chin.

"Time to go home," he murmured against her skin as he started to walk towards the castle.

"Welcome home," Severus said, as he kicked the door behind him.

Hermione was shocked to see the inside of his chambers. It was not dark or gothic like she expected. It felt warm and cozy, despite the fact that it was located in the dungeons. Thanks to the help of the plush seating, along with a large fireplace, and warm colors on the walls, it felt homey and cozy.

Severus carried her around and showed her the different rooms. He could tell that Hermione would enjoy his private library in his study when he saw her eyes widen. He knew that Hermione was a bookworm as much as he was. In his bedroom, he showed her the closet in which her clothes were, and were the bathroom was.

After the short tour, he could tell that she was tired. Hermione was no longer listening to him, and had closed her eyes. So he took her to his bed, and with a wave of his hand, the blankets opened. Gently, he placed her down and removed her shoes. Just after he had tucked her in, he was about to walk away till he felt a tug on his pants.

"What is it Love?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione got a hold of his hand and then slightly pleaded, "Hold me. Feels safe."

Severus wasn't surprised at her request. So he pulled off his jacket and robes, and kicked off his boots just before he went under the blankets. Hermione snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll wake you up for dinner later," he told her.

There was no reply for she was already sound asleep on his chest. He was softly playing with the brown locks on her hair as he watched her sleep for a while. His feelings for Hermione were growing and growing all the more. How he wished that he could take all of pain away. After planting a chaste kiss on her brow, he decided to close his eyes for a moment, and take a nap.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	6. 6

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 6

Severus was the first to awake the next morning. He remembered what had happened last night. Hermione had dinner in bed as he fed her. It was a simple clam chowder that Dobby the house elf had brought from the kitchens. Hermione tried to feed him a spoon full once. Since her hand was a little shaky, the spoon had hit him just below the nose. At first, Hermione was shocked and thought that he would get mad at her. To her surprise, he was laughing. His laughter had brought a smile to her face.

After dinner, they were both lying down in front of each other. There were no words spoken between them. Hermione was tracing his face, the muscles on his chest and arms with her fingers. With what was left of her Gryffindor courage, she dared herself to touch his left forearm. There was a faded mark of were the dark mark used to be.

Now, Severus was spooning behind her. One arm was under her neck while the other was wrapped around her waist. He kissed the skin of her shoulder as he did many times in the middle of the night. Comforting words were also whispered in her ear when Hermione was having another one of her nightmares. He did not have to perform Legilimens on her to know what her dreams were. Her words were graphic enough as it was. They brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you awake Hermione?" Severus asked softly as he just felt her shift.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned herself in his arms. She greeted him with a yawn.

"Good morning sleepy head," he smiled at her.

"Morning," she said groggily. Hermione then started to trace his jaw line with her finger and received a kiss on it. The path continued to his nose.

"I know it's crooked as it is, you don't have to make it so obvious," he growled.

Hermione pulled her finger back and hid it under her chin. She was surprised when she felt Severus kiss her nose.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?"

Hermione didn't answer, but just stared into his eyes.

"Bacon and eggs?" he asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Bacon and eggs it is," Severus said as he got out of bed. "Then I must bathe you later." With that, he left to call the kitchens.

Hermione pulled the comforter back up to her chin. She liked the warm feeling of the black cotton sheets of Severus's bed. Most of all, she liked the feeling of being in his arms. They were in one word—home. Her home was hell, not just for months, but for years. Ever since her mum died, her step father started treating her like shit. Damn him. Now she felt cared and loved. Loved? Or is it in love?

This new side to Severus that she has seen for the past few days, admittedly, made Hermione feel something that she hasn't felt before. Was it love? Love for him, yes. There, she loved the man. Did the Severus Snape love her though? Aphrodite came into her mind again.

_Is he worth living for?_

With all the shit that her step father gave her, she wished that she had died long ago. And yet she did right? She was given a second chance for love. Part of her wished it was true, otherwise, what other reason was there? She had fought with her best friends long ago. She was alone, with her bastard step father. What was this that she had with Severus? She liked it—no loved it—so far. She then decided to go with the flow.

After her bath, Severus decided to take her to a secret place in Hogwarts that no students knew about, just the professors. It was the headmaster's rose garden. Gaining access to the garden, one had to take hidden corridors around the castle. It wasn't visible though any window except for the headmaster's private chambers in which no one entered before.

As they went there, Severus carried Hermione. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a plain white shirt and flip-flops. It was summer, and there was no one else around except for Hermione. Usually, he would were his usual black clothes in front of others, but with her around, it didn't seem to bother him. Hermione on the other hand was wearing a lavender t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops as well.

In the center of the rose garden, there was a very large tree. Under that tree, the both of them laid down on a big picnic blanket. Severus was on his back, while Hermione was lying side wards on top of him; her legs in between his.

"This is a special rose," Hermione said breaking the comfortable silence between them. She smelled a rose that Severus had given her a little while ago. The rose didn't have just one color but two; red and white.

"Very much so," Severus told her. "Only Albus has such roses, thanks to Professor Sprouts knowledge in plants. It is her that made the rose."

Hermione nodded, and inhaled the scent of the rose again. Severus watched her and felt intoxicated. He closed his eyes, and inhaled her hair as she did the rose. It smelled of sweet berries and vanilla. Nothing smelled better than her hair he thought. Not even all the roses in the garden.

"You are very beautiful you know that?" Severus said. He only noticed what he had just said after he said it. Unconsciously, he couldn't help himself. Hermione was truly very beautiful in his eyes.

Hermione was shocked to hear such a compliment from Severus. She didn't stiffen against him though. Instead, she turned her head and placed her chin on his chest, and looked at him.

"No one has said that to me," she confessed.

Severus raised his brow and said, "You truly are beautiful, inside and out." Hermione blushed and kissed him on his chin.

"And you are handsome," she said weakly and turned her head to the side again.

Severus smiled at himself. He was just called handsome, not just by anyone, but by the woman he loved. Holding her in his arms felt so right. It made him feel content like he had never felt before. Did she love him though? He surprised himself when he had opened himself to her—his heart. He was a man that showed no emotion and stayed cold in front of everyone. With Hermione, the past few days were different. He couldn't control himself. He didn't want to think about it any longer. Truth be told, he was a sensitive man, only few people knew. Having a broken heart could break him. Would she accept his heart if given to her? Would she break it?

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	7. 7

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 7

Days had passed and Severus was happy to see Hermione progress physically. They both decided that they would go to the rose garden everyday if possible. Picnics were fun. They not only went to the garden, but around the grounds of Hogwarts as well. Hermione was able to take short strolls around with Severus at her side. She would walk for a few minutes, and then they would rest for a while. They would then repeat it again a little later. The stubbornness of a Gryffindor—or rather Hermione did show. At times, she would say that she could walk on further, but Severus would not let her. She was already catching her breath like she ran for miles. Severus didn't allow her to push it. And the potions that he made her drink—her medication, they tasted awful.

When Hermione would go to St. Mugo's for her therapy, she dreaded it since the first moment. Apparating would make her feel like the wind was knocked out of her for a moment. As the both of them would wait in the waiting room, Hermione would feel uncomfortable being around people, and seeing strangers. She would always sit on Severus's lap and hide beneath his robes. After her therapies, Severus would carry Hermione who would be too exhausted. He would make her stay in bed and rest until she had enough strength to stand on her own.

There were still moments in which Hermione didn't speak a word. It was understandable, she still was in shock. Sometimes she would just curl in a ball, and wish the bad man away. Severus of course would reassure her that she was safe, and that no harm would come to her.

Severus was in his lab, making another batch of Hermione's potions. Hermione was alone in the study, reading a few textbooks. Since her step father pulled her out before the year ended last year, she felt that she had some catching up to do. Severus shook his head when she told him that. The both of them knew perfectly well that Hermione was way ahead of her class, and there was no reason in why she had to catch up with anything. She could start off with her seventh year with no worries.

Hermione was reading a text book in transfigurations. She read over one of the few exercises in the book and thought about giving it a try. Turning a couch into a small wading pool, and back, should be a piece of cake. Hermione then got her wand and pointed it to the couch. This was going to be her first exercise with her wand.

"Lectuso!" she exclaimed as she flicked her wrist with her wand.

It was taking more concentration then Hermione had originally thought, so she concentrated all the more. After a few seconds, the couch was transfigured. Hermione felt dizzy at that moment, and wiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand.

"Lacuso!" Hermione again flicked her wand on her desired object, wanting it to turn back into a couch.

Again, she had to concentrate more. She wasn't the type to give up. It should have been easy any how. Finally, she was done after what seemed like a long time, but seconds really. When she noticed that she had reached her goal, she fell off her chair, and the chair had fallen at her side with a loud crash.

"Hermione!" Severus gasped as he entered the room. He then ran to her side and turned her over, putting her in his lap.

"Sev…" Hermione groaned, with her eyes barely open.

"Open your eyes Hermione," Severus told her as he gently patted a cheek.

Hermione did as told. With the room spinning though and everything, she shut her eyes immediately.

"Does your lung hurt more than usual?" Severus asked. The first thing that came to his mind of course was her injury. He was then answered with another groan as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Dizzy…" she answered as she wrapped her head with the hands.

Severus lifted Hermione in his arms, and ushered her into the bedroom swiftly. He laid her down on the bed, and placed a hand on her head. She didn't feel warm, but had clammy sweat. He ran to his lab to get a potion for her dizziness.

"Drink," Severus said as he placed the vial against her lips. She drank the potion with his aid of lifting her head up. The potion worked immediately, and in a short time, her dizziness was gone. Hermione opened her eyes to find Severus sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened that made you fall over?" he asked as he wiped her brow with a small moist towel.

"I transfigured… something, and then…" Hermione didn't need to finish her sentence.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that your body is able to perform magic at its current state. You're too weak."

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it—refused to believe it. she had to practice her magic for she hasn't done so in months.

"I know what you're thinking," Severus continued. "You do know perfectly well that magic can be draining too ones strength."

"Then you'll have to give me a pepper-up potion from time to time," she suggested.

"I cannot do that-"

"Why?!" Hermione interrupted him.

"It counters the potions that you are taking," Severus said calmly. He knew that snapping back at Hermione would do no good at all.

Hermione shook her head as she started to get teary. Turning over, refusing to look at Severus, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Why was her world continuing to fall apart? She was a witch and magic was a part of her life. How could she not perform it? When would she be able to perform magic with ease like she did before? Severus rubbed her back, and bent over just a bit, so that he was above her ear.

"Hermione," he started in a soft tone, "it's going to take some time. Your body, magic—everything. One day, the time will come when you may do things with no worry. Just give it time Love."

"Why me?" she sobbed.

"I do not know why," he answered with all honesty. "I promise you though that I will help you along the way. Things will get better. It's not—how do you say—the end of the rainbow."

Severus then decided to lay down behind her and hold her. As he did, she didn't push him away.

"You can always do potions. You always excelled in class, and it doesn't require you to use magic," he suggested. Hermione then turned in his arms and let her sobs subside a bit.

"But the professor is such a bastard," she whimpered.

This brought a smile on Severus's face. Even though Hermione was down at this moment, she still had it in her to throw in a joke or two.

"Then I shall talk to the professor and tell him not to be a—bastard," he said a silky voice. "How would you like him to be then?"

"Like my Sevy Bear," Hermione teased as she snuggled against him.

What? What was a Sevy Bear? Was it him? There was a Sevy in it, yes, short for Severus. He always despised it though, but not as bad as Snivellus as Sirius Black would call him. Where in the world did the Bear part come from?

"And what pray tell is a Sevy Bear?" One eye brow cocked as he looked at her.

"You are," Hermione answered as she threw an arm around his chest. "All snuggly and cuddly just like a teddy bear, but only better."

"Excuse me, but I do not snuggle and cuddle," Severus stated sarcastically. He then kissed her brow and chuckled. "Only with you."

It was true though. Severus Snape was not the type to snuggle and cuddle. He never imagined himself to be, and he rolled his eyes with disgust when he saw other people do it before. With Hermione, he didn't mind. Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't mind anything. He never brought another witch in his bed ever—sexual or not. He never thought that he could spend so much time with someone and not get bored. He never thought that he wished to marry a witch, and yes, marry. Hermione Granger did change him, and he knew it.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	8. 8

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 8

_Professor __Snape_

_Mr. Fewer—Miss Granger's step father has been fighting against the case. He is pleading that everything was done in self-defense, stating that she threw curses at him. We know that it isn't true, otherwise she would have defended herself a long time ago had she access to her wand.__ The judge handling the case now is not as straight headed as I would like him to be._

_I have pulled a few strings and requested the judge to be replaced some time soon. Other then that, some investigators and I have noticed another—error you could say with Mr. Fewer. It is possible that the man has committed other crimes. Further investigation will be done to clarify it._

_I trust that Miss Granger is doing better._

_Regards,_

_Amos __Diggory_

It was just another one of those beautiful afternoons. The temperature was just right, and it wasn't too hot. Both Severus and Hermione were having another one of their picnics in the rose garden. The both of them always felt at peace when they came here. And it most definitely had a romantic setting to it.

How the each other them wished that it were true—them being a couple. Was it possible, after all the signs? Both would hug and plant small kisses on each other, and even on the lips. It happened just out of the blue when Hermione was straddling Severus the other night on his sitting chair. He was reading, and it just happened. Severus planted a small chaste kiss on Hermione. After he pulled away, she did the same.

Wasn't that what couples would do or am I just reading in between the lines too much? Is the other enjoying them as much as I am? Merlin, what is it exactly that we have? I don't want to lose it. Similar questions and thoughts were running through both their minds.

"Is there a problem Love?" Severus asked with concern. His lips were not far from her ear.

Hermione was seated between his legs, as he was holding her against him around her waist. Her head leaned back on his shoulder. The both of them were encased in the warmth of his black robes. She had not said a word for over thirty minutes. It wasn't unusual, he was just worried.

"I miss you, you know?" he admitted. This made Hermione frown.

"How can you miss me? I'm right here in your arms," she pointed out, and gave him a silly swat on his arms.

"I miss the annoying and insufferable little know-it-all that you are," he clarified.

It was true. Severus did miss the annoying and insufferable know-it-all that Hermione was. Make no mistake; he loved Hermione with all his heart. Still, the old Hermione seemed more lively, and passionate about everything—about life. He couldn't blame her for the way she was. He made a vow to himself that he would try to make her happy as best as he could. There would be a possibility in which the old Hermione doesn't come back again. He didn't care, for he was still going to try, but how? Just make her happy again. Maybe it was also good enough for her.

"I was just thinking," she finally sighed.

"About what?" Severus asked. "You know that I'm here to listen."

"I… I'm not a burden to you am I?" she asked. It had been bugging her since day one. She knew that she had entered Severus's life from out of nowhere. He had given her so much over the past few weeks. She felt guilty actually.

"Now what made you think that?" he frowned. He had never expected her to ask such a question.

Hermione shrugged, "I am very grateful for what you have done for me Severus. Somehow, I do feel that I have become an intrusion in your life."

"Don't ever think that. You were never a burden or an intrusion."

"How will I even repay you?" she asked. Hermione felt that she was indebt to Severus.

Severus gave her a smile. "You need not repay me. Just promise me that you will never think that you are a burden, an intrusion, or whatever more." He then placed a finger on her lips before she could say something else. "Just promise me."

Hermione gave in and nodded. Severus then dropped his finger and replaced it with his lips for a single moment. He loved the feel of her soft lips against his. How he wished that he could really kiss her.

"Severus?" Hermione felt like she needed to bring another subject up.

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen when you tell Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about… you know?" she asked softly. "I don't want to have to move out of your chambers. I kinda like it there honestly."

"No. you like the Sevy Bear the lives there," he purred.

"No. Really Severus," she said in a serious tone.

"You need not worry," Severus assured her. "You will be living with me even when school starts. I will still have to take care of you since you cannot look after yourself in the Gryffindor tower."

"How about my private tutoring lessons?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll arrange everything with Albus and Minerva Love, along with the other professors. Please, do stop worrying."

How could Hermione not worry? She was still weak, and walking throughout the castle to her classes on a daily basis seemed impossible. There was her wheelchair of course, which could roll itself and her around, but she refused to be in one. She didn't want all the classmates to know that she was sick or something. Private tutoring lessons with Severus were an option for her, and she would have to have them anyway during the days when she would be too weak to get out of bed. Part of her wanted to have them everyday, and hide from everyone. The other part of her would love to sit in class with her peers. Whatever was best, and what she wanted, her education was not going to falter. Or was it? She still couldn't push her body to perform some magic spells.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	9. 9

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 9

Severus entered the Great Hall for lunch. Albus and Minerva, along with some other staff members had arrived back. Whenever Albus was present in the castle, he made it a point to let him and his staff have lunch together. This of course was something that Severus did not approve of or like at all. He deemed it was useless for it was either summer or the holidays, and there were no students to watch over. After lunch anyways, he thought that it was best to tell Albus and Minerva about the news regarding Hermione.

Hermione obviously did not feel like attending lunch at the Great Hall. She said that she would not feel comfortable with much people around. And Severus understood. To make sure that Hermione ate her lunch, he made her eat before he left his chambers. She asked if she could walk around the castle for a while, and Severus allowed her to. Hermione was able to walk for some time, on her own, and she promised not to push herself. Severus of course did not allow her to walk alone. He made Dobby accompany her.

"I trust that all is well Severus?" Albus smiled at him as he leaned forward to look at his Potions Master, sitting a chair away.

Severus jabbed his carrot with his fork, and scowled at the old wizard, "Define well Albus."

Nothing was well for Severus. Breaking the news about Hermione was going to be hard for him. he knew that he would not be able to control his emotions, and would probably be ending up throwing things in the Headmaster's office. Thinking about Hermione's step father did anger him very much, but he had kept his anger in tact for weeks. He couldn't break in front of Hermione for she needed him to lean on. Severus was also the type to drink his sorrows away and whatnot, but he hasn't drunk a single sip of his whiskey since Hermione was with him. He needed to keep himself focused on Hermione, just in case anything happened to her.

"I bet you didn't do anything more than brew potions all summer," Remus told him.

Severus then snapped at him. "Trust me; I did have better things to do."

"Whatever," Poppy snorted. "Now did you make me my potions for my infirmary?"

"Of course I did," Severus hissed.

"So that meant that you did brew potions," Hagrid chuckled. Severus ignored his comment, and leaned towards Minerva.

"After this, I must speak with you and Albus," he whispered to her ear. "It is of the utmost importance and involves a—Gryffindor cub of yours."

"Good or bad?" Minerva gasped. There was a glint of fear in her eyes that Severus saw.

"You could say—both," he replied.

Suddenly, there was an elf that popped in front of the table. It was Dobby, and he ran as fast as he could to Severus's side. Severus looked down at him immediately.

"Dobby tells Professor Snape the that bad man is here," Dobby informed him in a shaky voice. He then was starting to jump up and down in, and point towards the door. "The bad man, the bad man." Before Severus could say anything he was interrupted.

"The Dark Lord!" Albus gasped as he stood up, and pulled his wand out. Everyone did the same except for Severus.

"Dobby, who bad man?" Severus asked aloud.

"Dobby see the bad man at the entrance hall. Dobby see Miss Granger scared," he replied.

"Shit!" Severus stood up from his seat. He ran as fast as he could out the hall, with everyone following behind him. Severus had a bad feeling and knew exactly who Dobby was talking about.

"You bitch of a witch!" Severus heard a man shout just around the corner. He approached it quickly and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him, Hermione was curled up in a ball. Her step father a few meters away.

"Hermione?" Severus called her softly as he knelt next to her. She was clearly in shock. Her head and face were covered with her arms and hands. Severus snapped his head up to look at the man ahead.

"Did you hit her?!" he roared.

"And who the fuck are you?" he spat. "She knows her punishment."

Severus turned his head to see the others approaching. Poppy and Minerva then knelt next to him, and looked at Hermione's body.

"Levitate her to the infirmary. I will meet with you there," Severus told Poppy. "You too Minerva."

The medi-witch did as told, and pulled her wand out. Once Hermione's body had levitated, Mr. Fewer moved towards her. Severus quickly moved under Hermione's body, and made sure that he couldn't get any closer.

"Don't even try it," Severus hissed as he shoved the man with one hand, making him stumble back a few steps. The other three wizards moved to Severus's side, with their wands pulled out.

"You are just her professors," the man argued. "I am her rightful guardian, and she is coming home with me. You cannot stop-" He was then shoved to the wall hard by Severus, knocking the air out of him, a hand around his neck, lifting him up a bit.

"I can stop you," Severus hissed, his face inching towards the man, glaring at him with black angry eyes. "Now I shall punish you."

This was the moment that Severus had been dreaming of. Revenge for Hermione. Beating her asshole of a step father, like the way he beat her. The man didn't seem intimidating at all. Severus was much taller and more built. After all, he was a death eater, and dealing with this man was going to be easy.

"Enough!" Remus said as he placed a hand on Severus's shoulder, urging him to pull away. It was then shrugged off.

"You tell this bastard enough!" Severus spat in front of Mr. Fewer's face. "You will never get your hands on Hermione ever again!"

Mr. Fewer just smirked at Severus. He didn't care what the wizard was going to do. He was sure that he was going to have his ways with his step daughter one way or another. He suddenly felt a fist meet his nose and break it. He crumpled to the floor and squeezed it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"And this is for almost getting her killed!" Severus gritted as he started to kick him at the gut. Revenge was indeed starting to get sweet as he did it again and again, till he lost consciousness.

"Stop Severus! Stop in this instant!" Albus demanded as he, Remus and Hagrid pulled the enraged wizard back. Severus struggled for a bit against them, and finally raised his hands up.

"Get him out of here," Severus said in disgust, brushing a hand through his hair. "Call Amos Diggory. He's the one handling Hermione's case." With that, he spun on his heels and ran to the infirmary. Hermione needed him.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	10. 10

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 10

Inside the infirmary, Hermione was curled up in a fetal position on a cot. She refused to have Poppy and Minerva touch her. She could pain build up in her body more and more. She didn't care. All sense of her security had gone out the window. There was only one that she could trust. Her savior and protector. Where was he? She thought he heard him call her name a few minutes ago.

Poppy and Minerva tried to talk to her calmly and try to examine her. They always stepped back when Hermione would scream and tell them no. it worried both witches, but they could do nothing more unless she obliged.

"She refuses to be examined," Poppy informed Severus once he glided into the infirmary. She then watched Severus sit on the edge of the bed. Could he do any better than her or Minerva?

"Hermione dear," Minerva said gently as she tried to put a hand on her arm.

"Don't," Severus warned her as he grabbed her wrist gently.

Minerva looked at him with puzzlement as she pulled her hand away. It was unlike him to do something like that. And why would he do something like that? She didn't say a word. It occurred to her that Hermione was the Gryffindor cub that he was referring to.

"Hermione," Severus called her softly as his mouth was inches from her ear. "It's me Severus. I promise, you're safe now. He's gone." Slowly, he placed a hand on her arm, testing to see if she would push him away. And she didn't.

Hermione was starting to hear words from a voice that she recognized. It seemed like the voice of an angel. Severus… safe… It made sense.

"Look at me Hermione," Severus coaxed. "Look at me."

Hermione slowly turned her head. Through her tears, she recognized it was Severus. She sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. Severus pulled her onto his lap, and held her close, rocking her gently.

"Hush now Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here, I'm here."

"How is Miss Gran-" Albus started as he and Remus stepped into the infirmary. He no longer continued for he was surprised at the site that he was seeing. Remus too slowed down in his tracks and stood next to the two witches.

"Severus…" Hermione cried out loud.

Severus rubbed her back, and continued to whisper comforting words into her ear. He knew that her cries had to subside eventually, and hopefully, she would allow Poppy to examine her.

Eventually Severus heard Hermione's cries starting to subside. Something wasn't right though his ears told him. Hermione's breathing wasn't right at all. Severus pulled back, and cupped her face with one hand and looked at her. Her face was all puffy with a bruise on one cheek, and her breathing seemed too shallow.

"Poppy, call Healer Samuel at St. Mugo's now," Severus commanded. The medi-witch didn't need to be told twice what to do. Severus then lowered Hermione back on the bed and made her lie down on her back.

"What's the matter with her?" Minerva asked with worry as she took a step closer.

Severus turned to face her for a moment. Now was not the right time to answer her questions. He turned back, and looked over Hermione, still cupping her face in his hand. She saw that her eyes were closing slowly again and again.

"Stay with me now Hermione," Severus pleaded.

"Healer Samuel will be here in a minute," Poppy informed everyone, and looked at Severus leaning over Hermione.

"Come on Love, just a minute longer," Severus continued. He then started to plant kisses on he cheeks and forehead. His emotions could no longer be controlled as he chocked out a sob. He could feel Hermione weakly squeeze his other hand.

Everyone's brows frowned when they heard the word Love come out of Severus's mouth. They frowned all the more when they saw Severus plant kisses. They were not as shocked anymore when they saw him cry. It was clear then that he did care for the girl, and possibly, even love. Even though they wanted to approach Hermione themselves, they all thought that it would be best if Severus was just the one at her side

Albus moved forward and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"I'll be damned if I lose her again!" he snapped back at the old wizard. He looked again at Hermione, and saw her brown eyes. Images of her flat lining were running though his mind. He really couldn't bare to lose her again. Not now, not ever.

Everyone turned to see Samuel walk in when he swung the infirmary doors open. He immediately rushed to the cot, and told Poppy to stand by him.

"Is she bleeding?" Samuel asked Severus.

"I don't know," Severus gulped.

Samuel then pulled out his wand, and pointed it to Hermione's right rib. He then muttered a spell. With in seconds, a 3d scan appeared just over Hermione. It showed that her lung was slowly deflating.

"Madam Pomphrey, I will be in need of your assistance," Samuel stated. He then looked again at Severus, and then said, "You must wait outside."

Before Severus could object, Remus pulled him onto his feet. Remus started to push the wizard backwards out of the infirmary along with Minerva and Albus. Severus never took his sight off Hermione until the doors closed on him.

"She'll be alright my boy," was all Severus heard as he slowly slid down the wall, and ended up sitting on the ground.

That was it. He started to break down all the more. His shoulders started to shake as he placed his face in his hands. The others did not know what to do. They had never seen Severus like this, except for years ago when he was a student in Hogwarts. His guard was down, and his emotions flowing in tears.

Albus sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have failed her Albus," Severus croaked. "I promised to protect her from her step father… and I have failed her."

"It's not your fault my dear boy, don't blame yourself," Albus said in a fatherly tone.

Severus shook her and then said, "I can't lose her."

"You won't," Albus said and he hoped his words were right. He didn't promise it, but by Merlin, he had hoped it. He knew nothing except for the fact that Severus was present the first time Hermione had died. If there was a second time, he had hoped that she would comeback. He knew she was a fighter, for she was a Gryffindor. Was it enough though?

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	11. 11

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 11

Severus woke up and raised his head from the side of Hermione's cot. He cracked his neck by tilting it from one side to another, releasing its cobwebs. He looked up at the wall clock and it read one in the morning. He looked at Hermione and sighed. It was the third night, and she has yet to awaken. Samuel said that she would awaken, but since her body was in an already weakened state, he didn't know when exactly.

It was Samuel that explained everything to everyone after the surgery. Severus was in no mood and was at Hermione's side in an instant. He has never left her side, and everyday, he hoped that she would awaken.

His heart ached. He was wallowing in his guilt. He promised Hermione that no harm would come to her, and that he would have nothing to do with her bastard step father. And look where she was now. Look how she was now. In the hospital wing, broken once again like before. At least this time, she didn't flat line. Still it made no difference for she was here because he had failed her.

Severus turned his head to the infirmary doors when he heard them open. Albus had walked in.

"Severus, you must go to your chambers and get a good nights sleep," Albus suggested. "I may watch over her for you for the time being."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not leaving her Albus. I made a mistake and I left her side for a moment, and look what happened."

Albus shook his head and sat on the near by cot. "You mustn't blame yourself Severus. I know that you care for the girl but-"

"Damn right a care for her!" Severus interrupted but in a sad tone. Then Severus went silent and looked back at Hermione on the bed and held on to her hand.

"You love her don't you Severus?" Albus asked breaking the silence between them.

"We are not—we are just friends Albus. I am nothing more but her guardian," Severus answered. "I admit that we have become close. I have slept with her in my bed ever since, but only to keep her nightmares at bay. I have cared for her and comforted her as best as I could."

"But you love her?" Albus asked again.

"I do not deserve her and she deserves a man better than I," Severus replied in a silky voice. And his reply was a good enough answer for Albus. It wasn't a direct, yes, but he admitted it using different words.

Albus looked over at the nightstand next to Severus and spotted a book. "I see that you have been reading to her everyday," Albus said. During the afternoons when he would visit, he would notice that Severus would be reading a book to Hermione. All he would do was watch, and not bother him.

"Yes. Hermione does like books and stories. I read to her everyday and every night before she sleeps," Severus replied. He then paused for a moment and then continued to speak. "She also likes to take strolls over to your secret rose garden."

"Is that so?" Albus sounded a little amused and surprised.

Severus looked at Albus and gave him a nod then looked back at Hermione. "We make it a point to go their everyday and have picnics," Severus continued. "Her favorite rose is the one with red and white petals. We take short strolls around, read or even just lay around in the garden. She enjoys it there and surprisingly—so do I."

Albus's eyes twinkled as he continued to listen to Severus tell stories about him and Hermione. He noticed that it had brought a genuine smile onto the wizard's face, which he didn't see much—for ages.

"Surely she spends time elsewhere may it be in my chambers, or even by the lake. When it comes to your rose garden though, she lights up. Even though at times, she doesn't speak much, she seems more—alive when she is there. I must admit, I feel the same way as she does, only when she's around of course." Severus sighed. "It's amazing really. We spend not less than two hours there."

"Severus allow me to tell you something," Albus said. He then saw Severus turned his attention to him. "I would not be surprised if our Hermione here had feelings for you." He raised his hand, making Severus not state his objection. "I have no doubt that she has confided in you and trusted in you completely. By the looks of it the other night, I was quite surprised to hear that neither Poppy nor Minerva could approach her. She only approached you," Albus pointed out.

"She has twenty-four hours of everyday with me the past few weeks. Yes, she has become accustomed to me and me alone. It doesn't mean though that she has feelings for me."

"Severus, she has opened herself to you and only you. And with that, I am quite sure that she has opened her heart to you as well." Albus stood up and started to approach him. "How are her actions towards you? She may not be an open book, but neither are you. You two are very similar and quite compatible I must admit."

Severus's mouth slightly opened, but he no words came out. Us? Compatible?

"You must admit your feelings to her Severus. Take my advice. Take a chance before it's too late. True love only happens once in a lifetime." Albus gently squeezed Severus's shoulder and left.

Damn the old man and his twinkling eyes. What was he trying to say? Hermione, loving him back as well. Could it truly be possible? Her heart open as his was. Would she give him a heart as he was willing to give hers? Severus knew that he would never break her heart, but would she. He had to ask the same question again. He never loved a woman the way that he loved her. Would she give him that chance?

Would Severus still have that chance? He had so many chances to tell her the past few weeks, but was too afraid to admit his feelings to her. So he would always have that chance… until she would slip away. Until he would lose her. It scared him. He could get hurt either way, but there was a possibility that he wouldn't if she said that she loved him in return. The chance—the dream of her saying yes. Love, marriage and life? He had to take the chance before he truly lost her. There was after all, only one life, one love.

"Hermione…" Severus murmured softly against the skin at the back of her hand. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand, as a single tear had fallen from his eye. "I love you."

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	12. 12

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 12

Hermione opened her eyes. She felt like a little odd—perhaps light headed. She tried to think of were she was. The room was mostly white when she moved her eyes to look around. It seemed familiar. She had been to this room before. Then, she felt that there was something soft and warm on her left arm. Turning her head just a bit to see, she knew exactly who the man was.

Suddenly it hit her. Hermione knew where she was, and why she was here. The last distinct memory that came to her was when the bad man—her step father, punched her square on her cheek. Then the voice, she remembered but vaguely. Words of love were spoken from time to time, but were they true? Was it all just a dream again?

She shifted herself to turn on her left side. The pain was bearable, and she could move. She then pulled Severus's hand under her chin, and held onto in tightly with both hands. She held onto his hand like her life depended on it.

"Hermione?" Severus called groggily as he opened his eyes.

It took a while for them to focus. In seconds, he saw the brown cinnamon eyes that melted his heart every time he looked at them. She was awake.

"Good morning Love," he greeted with a smile on his face. He then planted one of his chaste kisses on her brow. "You've been out for about a week. You're in the infirmary." He placed a hand on her and rubbed her arm ever so gently. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. Even though her body felt weak, the emotions of her fears were what she felt the most. Her physical pain could not compare.

"Poppy!" Severus called the medi-witch as he turned his head to the direction of the office. "She's awake."

"Thank heavens," Poppy said as she came out walking briskly. As soon as she stood next to Severus, she pulled out her wand and placed a hand on Hermione.

Hermione's body stiffened as she felt another touch her. She knew it wasn't Severus. Her eyes opened in horror and looked at Poppy and then at Severus. Her head shook and she started to whimper. Poppy pulled away immediately.

"It's alright Hermione," Severus said as he placed his face inches from hers, so that Hermione could see the trust in his eyes. "Poppy is not going to hurt you."

When Poppy received a nod from Severus, she waved her wand a few times over Hermione's body, not daring to touch her anymore. She knew very well that the child was in shock, and was frightened of her.

"She's fine Severus," Poppy informed him when her examination of her patient was over. "Best we keep her here for a few days. I shall go and floo Albus and Minerva." She walked back to her office.

Hermione then started to sob. Severus pulled her into his arms into a tight embrace after he sat on her bed. He felt her pulling tightly onto his white shirt, needing more comfort, so he shifted her onto his lap.

"Love, I'm here now," he said into her hair. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving you." Never again, he thought to himself. He continued to comfort her as her face was buried into his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his thin cotton shirt.

Within minutes, the infirmary doors opened. Albus and Minerva walked towards Hermione's caught.

"How are you my dear Hermione?" Minerva asked. "It is so glad to see you awake."

Hermione made a muffled sound, and hugged Severus around his chest all the more. She tried to bury herself even deeper in his chest as she shook her head. Severus shot Minerva and Albus a glare, but it was somewhat soft for he was worried.

"It's alright Hermione," he told her. "Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are here to see you. They just want to see that you're okay."

"Her lung is stable enough," Poppy informed them as she walked back in. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on her for a few days, and she'll be fine."

Hermione shook her head. Nothing was fine. Her step father came back and had hurt her. Once again, she had faced the greatest fear in her life—him. All she wanted and needed now was Severus and no one else.

"I will be going to Honeydukes Hermione to buy some lemon drops. Would you want anything sweet in particular?" Albus asked. He didn't know what else to say or ask. Maybe Hermione having a little something sweet would cheer her up just a bit, like it would to him.

"Would you like that Hermione? Candy or chocolate?" Severus asked.

Hermione hiccupped twice and tried to catch her breath. It did sound tempting. She hadn't had anything sweet in such a long time. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it and remained silent. It wasn't a no.

"Anything will do Albus," Severus answered for her. He understood her.

"Very well then. I'll just get a variety of sorts," he smiled. He offered his arm to Minerva and they both walked out of the infirmary.

"Not too much sweets Severus," Poppy warned him as she walked to her office.

"And I don't see why my Hermione can't have all the sweets that she wants," Severus chuckled to Hermione, and relished the warmth of her body. "Isn't that right my Love? Sweets for my sweet Hermione" he murmured into her hair.

Severus then lay down and propped himself up on the pillows with Hermione still on his lap, curling into his body. He knew perfectly well that she wouldn't let him go and wanted him close. With an arm, he reached for a book on the nightstand.

"Now where were we?" he asked as just looked at the book.

Hermione pointed to the bookmark, indicating that was were he had left off reading.

Hermione's head was cradled in one of Severus's hands, against his chest. She listened to two of the most beautiful sounds that she had ever heard. One was his voice, and the other was his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, and concentrated to those wonderful sounds alone.

"_I love you."_

Her eyes opened when she realized that it was Severus's voice that said the words of love to her. Maybe it was just a dream like Aphrodite? A dream with nothing to see, and everything to hear. Again, it couldn't be true. Could he love her like she loved him? Was he really her soul mate? When she could feel sleep over take her, she wished that she could have more dreams such as the two. It would be far better than her having her nightmares.

"_I love you…"_

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	13. 13

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 13

Hermione huffed and glared ever so dangerously at Remus. The wolf just captured another one of her pawns again. She shook her head; she was losing at their little game of wizards chess. She looked to Hagrid and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Hey no asking for help," Remus chuckled his warning. "That's cheating."

"Sorry Hermione, he does have a point yer know," Hagrid stated.

Hermione grabbed a piece of cordial cherries—chocolate covered cherries. She nibbled on it a bit and started at the chess board. Help, she needed it. Severus would help her for sure, and say that she wasn't cheating, but just helping her. After all, he was a Slytherin. Where was he, and what was the surprise that he told her he had for her?

A few days past, and Poppy still didn't see it was fit for Hermione to be discharged from the infirmary yet. She was slightly getting used to being around the other staff members. They were not strangers, and she knew that they would not harm her. Still, she felt a little uneasy with them. They were kept away at arms length and didn't touch her, unless need be. She just needed more time to adjust being around others, besides Severus.

"We have a problem with Hermione," Severus informed Albus and Minerva. The three of them were standing just outside the infirmary.

"What is it?" Minerva asked with all concern.

"Her education," Severus replied. "She has requested that she wants private tutoring lessons in my chambers when she doesn't feel like going to class or when she's too weak to go to class. Being on a wheelchair, well, she doesn't want others to know about her condition."

Albus stroked his beard and nodded.

"Other then that, she cannot perform too much spells with her wand yet. She transfigured a couch before, and it drained her body's strength. I cannot risk it with her pushing herself, but after all, she is a Gryffindor." Severus pronounced the last four words with a hint of sarcasm as a smirk cracked his lips.

"Then who will teach your classes when you are with her?" Minerva asked.

"We shall contact Horace Slughorn, and request that he teach when you are unable," Albus answered. "And perhaps Aurora Sinistra may handle your head house duties," he added.

Severus nodded in agreement.

"We have already expanded your chambers and placed a bedroom for Hermione. I am sure though that she will not be using it," Albus smiled. "Since all of the staff has returned already, I shall inform them of Hermione. and since you will have to care for her, you are excused from helping us with the renovations of the castle. We have a little over a month to go until the new school year starts."

Severus nodded again. Inside he was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the renovations of the castle. Every few years, Albus made it a point for the staff to come earlier than usual over the summer to fix up the castle. He despised every moment of it, and would rather brew potions or read books. At least this time, he would enjoy being in the company of the woman he loved.

"And here is what you asked for," Albus said, as he handed over two things and placed it in the palm of Severus's hand.

"Thank you headmaster," Severus said as he gave a curt nod and entered the infirmary.

"I must say Albus, I am worried about what other students may think of Hermione when the year starts. They will wonder why she has to live with him," Minerva said.

Albus shook his head as they started to walk. "It does not matter what other people think. We are doing what is best for Hermione, and we shall all adjust. He is her guardian after all."

"I must admit," Minerva started, "that I am quite surprised the girl has tamed him."

"All for the better of course," Albus laughed. "They are good for each other don't you agree."

Minerva nodded as she looked into Albus's twinkling eyes.

"I guess it's time for us to go now," Hagrid said, as he saw Severus enter the infirmary.

"It was nice playing a game of chess with you Hermione," Remus grinned as both he and Hagrid stood up.

"So, who won?" Severus asked in a silky voice as he sat at on Hermione's cot.

Hermione pouted, "Remus did." She then wrapped her arms around Severus's chest, and enjoyed the feeling of being in his embrace. Minutes may have only passed, but it seemed like forever. She had missed him so much already.

The wolf and the giant said their goodbyes and left for lunch at the Great Hall.

"Are you ready for my surprise?" Severus asked as he pulled away from their embrace. He received a nod from Hermione and stood up. He drew the curtains around Hermione's area and cast a silencing spell around them. "Close your eyes," he told her as he sat back down on the cot.

Hermione did as told. Her heart was beating fast, and she felt excited as she had ever been in sometime. Before she knew it, the smell of a rose had filled her nostrils, and she could feel it slightly touching beneath her nose. When she opened her eyes, the scent had faded.

"Beautiful," Severus said softly as he tucked the rose behind her ear.

To his own surprise, he somehow bent forward and placed his lips against hers. He slowly parted his lips, and gingerly ran his tongue across her lips, tasting them for the first time. It wasn't one of those chaste kisses they had in the past. He then quickly pulled away, and bent his forehead against her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I told you, I'd protect you, and I have failed you… Forgive me," Severus said sadly.

Hermione was very surprised to hear his words. Never had she it crossed her mind that it was his fault. She thought that he had saved her yet again. To her belief, he had yet to fail her. Before he could say anything else, she placed her lips onto his, and kissed him as he kissed her.

"There is nothing to forgive. You haven't failed me Severus," she murmured against his lips.

His heart swelled at her words. She didn't blame him. He was mistaken and taken aback. He thought all the while for days on end, worrying, hurting over guilt. She still accepted him after his admittance towards his failure, and yet, there was nothing to admit to.

Hermione didn't miss the single tear that fell from his eye. For the first time, she had seen the man she loved actually cry, and feel sad. The tear tasted salty, as she kissed it away, halfway down his cheek. She gave him an assuring smile, telling him that there really was nothing to forgive.

"Now what's the surprise?" she asked in curiosity, trying to change the subject so that he wouldn't have to think about him failing anymore.

"Well," Severus said as he pulled out something from his pocket, "since we cannot go to the rose garden for our picnics, then it must come to us."

The object that he pulled out was a tiny picnic basket. He set it on the cot and pulled out his wand. Muttering a spell underneath his breath as he pointed to it, the basket enlarged to its normal size. He inserted his hand in the basket, and scattered numerous petals on the bed.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Never had she expected such a surprise. And it made Severus seem so romantic. Hermione was such a hopeless romantic, she hope to find the right man—her prince charming so to speak. All the more, she had wished that Severus was the one for her. Everyday, she loved him more and more. Fear though of rejection from him grew more as well. She didn't want to ruin 'this'—whatever 'this' was.

"Would you want the salmon sandwich or the pesto pasta?" Severus asked, as he held them out in front of her.

"Both sound good, and both look delicious."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind sharing?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

Severus then set the food in front of them and kicked of his boots. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, setting his feet up comfortably on the cot.

"What's for dessert?" Hermione asked curiously, after she bit onto the sandwich he held against her lips.

"That is another surprise my Love," he purred into her ear.

Hermione enjoyed her surprise so much. Missing her picnics somewhat depressed put her down, but now, she was brought up ten fold. Severus's second surprise was something that Hermione didn't even think of. Instead of a regular cake of some sort, they had French macaroons, which were colored pink. Her taste buds jolted when she tasted its rosy flavor. This was the best picnic that she had by far.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	14. 14

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 14

Hermione was seated on a stool as she enthusiastically watched Severus brew her potion. He meticulously added in the ingredients at the right time and stirred it ever so slowly, checking his watch every so often. He was a Potions Master indeed, the way he worked with so much perfection. It was well known throughout wizarding England that Severus was the best Potions Master around. He rightfully earned his pride for he was the best of the best.

The subject of potions itself was one of Hermione's main interests. It intrigued her so much how such ingredients when blended, can heal people. Potions would have been her highest graded subject, had it not been for a certain Professor that kept on degrading her up to a certain extent. Would things change now?

"Could you please pass the dragons blood?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes off his cauldron.

"Sure," Hermione said as she held onto one of the small jars in front of her, and slid it towards him.

When he got the jar from her hand, he felt a sharp tingle in his fingers when they came in contact with hers. In that single moment, he took his eyes off the cauldron, and looked at her. Thank the Gods and Merlin himself; she was truly the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

"What is on your mind Love?" Severus asked, as he continued to stir the potion. "You've been drumming your fingers and starting at me for quite some time.

"Severus…" Hermione trailed off. "I was thinking…"

"Of what?"

"I'd like to ask you a question. I'm afraid though that you'd get mad at me or something."

"Now why would you think that?" he asked as he placed the wooden spoon on top of the cauldron. He looked at her and saw her shrug. "Do not be shy Hermione. I don't bite you know."

She took in a deep breath before she finally decided to ask her question. "Umm… Are you going to treat me any differently in class you know from now on? Be fair so to speak?"

"Fair?" Severus raised his brow. "I think that I have always been fair, except of course to an insufferable know-it-all, that does tend to give me a pain in the arse." He was teasing her.

"So you're saying that I'm being a burden to you?" she questioned sadly. "I am a pain in your arse."

Severus went to Hermione immediately and embraced her. She however, did not return his embrace and let her arms hang from her sides. He didn't mean for her to take his joke in such a manner. It didn't occur to him that it would hurt her, and it did. How stupid could he be? He knew her emotions were so sensitive.

"I didn't mean it that way Love. Remember you are never a burden to me, nor are you a pain in the arse. I apologize," he said softly into her hair.

Hermione didn't say anything, but just wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed.

"I will be fair to you Hermione, just tell me how I've been unfair to you."

"I know that you'll have to continue to be a bastard to me and everyone included, when the year starts. I wouldn't want you to ruin your reputation and all but…"

"But what?" Severus asked her for she didn't continue her sentence.

"Try to at least grade me fairly. I study a lot, and excel in almost all my subjects, but in potions, you give me low grades." This brought on a smile to Severus's face. It was true, he wasn't fair in grading some of his students, and he did favor most of the Slytherins. Favoritism was no longer needed though, for he was not a follower of the Dark Lord anymore. It couldn't hurt to be fair, especially towards a certain student that topped everyone in her class.

"I'll be fair to you, and give you the grades that you truly deserve, with a dash of favoritism on the side as well," Severus told her.

Hermione looked up at him with a questioning frown. Severus kissed her frown away and started to speak.

"To be honest with you, you are my favorite student. You remind me so much of myself when I was studying here at Hogwarts when I was your age. Studying and needing to perfect everything, and being the top in your class. I too like that long ago." He smiled down at her. "No worries Love. You will top everyone off in all your subjects including potions."

"No I won't," Hermione said softly, bringing a frown to Severus himself. "I suck at flying with my broom. Why do you think I didn't make the Quidditch team?"

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "One day, I will take you broom flying around the Quidditch pitch. I was quite a seeker before, and it is I that put definition in the word fly."

"I'm afraid of heights," Hermione said as she placed an ear to his chest, not looking at him anymore.

"I promise I won't let you fall," Severus said as he embraced her tighter.

"Don't let me go," Hermione said softly as she too embraced him tighter.

"I won't my Love, I won't," he promised.

After some time, Severus pulled away from their embrace and had to attend back to the potion he was currently brewing. Hermione sighed to herself when he pulled away. She really did enjoy being in his arms, and just continued to imagine spending the rest of her life in them. How she wished it was possible.

"Now what would you like?" Severus asked as he held on a small jar in each hand. "Cinnamon or vanilla flavor?"

"I love cinnamon," she smiled.

"Cinnamon it is then," Severus said as he placed the jars back on the table. He thought how he loved the color of her cinnamon eyes as he sprinkled in a generous amount of the cinnamon dust into his cauldron. Since Hermione complained a number of times that her potions tasted awful, Severus promised that he would put some flavoring in her potions. From now on, they would taste like cinnamon unless she requested them to be changed.

"Since you were so intent on asking me a question," Severus started as he stirred the potion again, "I must be able to ask you one as well."

"Shoot," Hermione shrugged.

"Shoot what?" Severus asked in confusion.

She shook her head. "It means go ahead and spit it out. Ask your question away," she defined for him.

"I was wondering what you and… Weasley had before," he said, sarcastically saying Weasley. "Story has it that you were a couple, and then fought. Please care to clarify."

Hermione groaned and slumped her head down on the table. Of all things, he had to ask about Ron. Why? She hated him, or rather; she wasn't in love with him like everyone thought. No wait, she hated him. The confusion and the frustration. Why did Severus have to bring the subject of Ronald Weasley up? Why, why, why?

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	15. 15

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 15

"Ah, I do believe that I have struck a cord," Severus smirked as he moved his stool right next to Hermione. "And now that I have, I am so inserted in hearing the story."

Of course he would be interested in hearing the story. Boyfriends in the past? No. Well, maybe a part of him wanted to know such things. Severus also never approved of the men that Hermione supposedly had been 'with' in her life. One being Viktor Krum, and the other, Ron. He always thought that Hermione deserved better. A man that could be at par with her intellectually. Not someone who had nothing else but Quidditch in their brains. If it wasn't going to be him, at least she could do better he thought in his mind. His heart though, beat for her.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him, grumbling. "You aren't going to let me get away from this?"

"I don't think so. You reaction, has intrigued me all the more to know the truth," Severus answered. "I have a feeling that all I heard were mostly rumors or sorts, but I want to—must hear the truth. Again, were you a couple and why did you fight?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned an elbow on the table, and placed her head in her hand and looked at him. She was shaking her tongue side to side in her mouth. Where was she going to start?

"Ron had this big crush on me for Merlin knows how long. It was so secret," she started. "I knew myself as did the whole school. Everyone told me that I should have asked him out since he himself was too chicken to ask me." She shook her head, "No way. Why would I?"

"Did you have a crush on Weasley?" How he hated the boy, it disgusted him.

Hermione shook her head more fiercely. "Definitely no way. Viktor Krum was a crush, but he faded away quickly after he had left. I looked at Ron the way I looked at Harry—a brother. Still, everyone in Gryffindor pushed me to ask him out, and I never did. One day, just this past January, Ron did muffle up enough Gryffindor courage to ask me out."

"And you said…"

"Yes. I felt like I had no choice. Everyone was pushing me, so I decided, fine. Giving him a chance, a try, a yes couldn't hurt. And it only lasted four days. In those four days, it never registered to me. Me and Ron—a couple—an us. It sounded so wrong to me."

"And why only four days? Why not longer?" Severus asked.

"He tried to kiss me on the fourth day. Hello! I backed off when I thought that I was kissing my brother—I don't have one, but I'm sure you know what I mean." Hermione's face read 'Yuck!' all over it.

"So let me get this straight," Severus cleared his throat. He tried to make sense out of what she had just told him. "You dumped him right after he tried to kiss you?"

"He was inches from me, and I pushed him off. Being dragged into the restricted section in the library, and him trying to make a pass at me isn't how I imagined my first kiss to be."

"First kiss?" Severus cocked a brow. It took a while to register. "What about Krum, after the Yule Ball in your second year? Didn't you kiss him?"

"No. He only kissed me on my hand and cheek, nothing more than that."

"So no past boyfriends or kisses with any boy-er man?" Severus asked somewhat puzzled.

Hermione shook her head. "So anyways," she continued, "When I dumped Ron, I ended up looking like the bad gal, the bitch—excuse my language." She received a nod from Severus, allowing her to continue. "Everyone got mad at me. Not just Ginny or Harry, but most of the Gryffindors. Saying crappy things like I broke Ron's heart. I don't ever think that I touched it in the first place."

"I see," Severus nodded as he massaged his chin with one hand. It was all starting to make sense. That was the reason why the golden trio didn't seem like a trio anymore. Minus the female, they became the golden duo. Wait. Dunderhead duo sounded better.

"That's the end of the story," Hermione concluded. "I lost my two best friends and my other friends as well, over something so, so, so… stupid." She sighed and looked down.

"Hey," Severus said as he placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him, "I'm here. I must admit, no one has called me a friend, but I am here for you." He pulled her into an embraced. "Remember that you are never alone."

"I know Severus, and I am grateful once again," she said against the skin of his neck. "Ron really is a moron, and he is a pain in my arse come to think of it. He's obsessed with me, and drives me insane."

"He doesn't deserve you, for you deserve so much better Love," Severus said softly as he closed his eyes and placed his cheek down on her hair. "Don't let him or anyone else judge you when they know nothing, not even understanding."

"I always find better things to do when I can't be near them," she said in a saddened tone.

"I'm here to listen to you Hermione, when you need me. Don't drown yourself in books when you feel the need to talk to someone," Severus said softly. He could just imagine her sitting in the library all the time reading books endlessly, just to avoid being with others until curfew.

"Books are my friends too," she said.

Severus pulled away from their embrace and looked down at her shaking his head. "I'm serious Love."

"I was only joking," she smiled weakly. "I know that you're my friend now—my best friend."

"As you are to me," Severus smiled. He then leaned forward a little, brushing his lips against hers.

Right then and there, he imagined how her first kiss would be with him. In a romantic setting hopefully, and not in the restricted section in the library. He most definitely wouldn't drag her anywhere for such a gift. It wouldn't be planned or even forced for that matter. It would just happen in an instant, taking not just his breath away, but also hers. In one word—perfect. For now, all he could do was enjoy her soft lips and nothing more. The feel of them lingering against his lips, when he pulled away.

"Why don't you help me put your potions in vials?" he suggested.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the other side of the table.

Severus wrapped his arms Hermione's waist, allowing her to lean back against him, standing still. She reached for the first vial, and slowly filled it, making sure that she didn't spill anything.

"Be careful," he murmured against the skin of her neck, as he continued to watch her.

"I know," she said softly, as she tilted her head to the side a little, allowing him to have more access to her neck. She then felt him plant a kiss just along the edge of her nape. It sent tingles up her spine—good tingles. There were always tingles within her when he would give her small kisses.

Her first kiss. She tried to imagine it. How would it feel? How would it make her feel with him? It would feel better then just a few tingles she knew. She already liked the feeling of him holding her, and planting small kisses. What more if it was an actual kiss? The feeling… she couldn't imagine it. Would it make her heart beat faster, melt, or take her breath away? She hoped and wished that it would be nothing less then—perfect.

Severus definitely wasn't Ron. Ron couldn't even compare to what he was making her feel. Love? Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 

AN: Hermione defines her first kiss as (as some of you may call it, tongue dueling or whatever) passionate, deep, etc. she hasn't had one yet. Severus and her just have small kisses such as chaste one. noting more... just in case your getting confused. sorry.


	16. 16

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 16

"Doing much better Miss Granger," Poppy said. "Not healing as fast as I'd like, but doing well enough."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey," Hermione said softly, as she propped herself up to sit against the pillows on her cot.

"Severus should be here soon. I'll be in the office if you need anything," she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and watched Poppy walk into her office.

She just had her second checkup with the medi-witch since she had left the infirmary. Aside from her therapies in St. Mugo's, Poppy required Hermione to have checkups with her twice a week. Healers, Poppy, Samuel, and her potions. She shook her head. All of them just because she had to because of—him. He still bothered her. Hermione still had nightmares, and could just imagine the physical and emotional pain that he had cost. Would they ever go away?

Severus was the only positive aspect in her life that had happened in a very long time. First the loss of her friends, then her step father, then this—her injury. all of them made her feel down and depressed. Happiness was only found and felt with Severus, the man she loved. Every moment with him, made her have meaning in life. Her meaning, was lost long ago.

_Is he worth living for?_

Yes.

_Living for love?_

With Severus, yes.

"Good afternoon Hermione dear," Minerva greeted as she stepped into the infirmary, and walked towards Hermione. "How are you feeling today?"

"Poppy said that I'm doing well so far," Hermione replied softly, with a weak smile.

"I would like to talk with you if that's alright. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione shook her head, and gestured for Minerva to sit on the chair next to the cot.

"How are things with Severus?" Minerva asked point blank, but in a kind manner. "I know that he has been taking good care of you, but I would want to hear exactly what you have to say about him."

Hermione knew that this day would come. Her head house would question her about how Severus was taking care of her, treating her, etc. Minerva was always protective over her students, and played mother hen to all of them. Hermione looked at her as a mother figure when she started to attend Hogwarts and most of all when her mother died. The old witch gave her guidance like her mother had done, making sure that she had focused on her studies. And she knew that she was Minerva's favorite student.

"They are going fine. He does take very good care of me Professor, there is no need to worry," she said with assurance.

"I am not worried at all child," Minerva said. "I just have to admit that he—Severus has never taken such actions with you as he has with anyone. All of the staff and I included were quite surprised and we still are."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I am still surprised myself. He has been kind and caring to me since day one. I never thought that he could be like that, but he is."

"Outside, he closed off with a cold exterior. Inside, he is a sensitive man," Minerva stated.

"I've noticed."

"You have tamed him you know?" She then got a surprised look from Hermione. "He hasn't smiled or showed much emotion since you have entered his life. Once again, he is a man with feelings."

"I don't think I did anything to him Professor," Hermione said in embarrassment. "He always had feeling, but just hid them."

"He opened them to you Hermione, because of you. I want an honest answer now." Minerva paused for a moment before she asked her question. "Do you love him?"

Hermione's mouth slightly opened, but no words came out. She frowned for a moment and was just taken aback by her head house's question. How could she know that she was in love with him? Okay. She is a woman herself, and has been around many students in her career. Surely she would know if they had a crush or whatever with the opposite sex. Was it that obvious though?

"I'm quite sure that he does have feelings for you," Minerva said, snapping Hermione back to reality.

"Uh… What?" Hermione was dumbfounded.

Minerva chuckled a bit. "I do believe that this is the first time in which you can't say anything Hermione. You are speechless for now."

"I don't think that he loves me," she said in disbelief. It couldn't be true. He was just caring for her and nothing more. "We are talking about Severus Snape here."

"Who you love," Minerva urged again. "I can see it child. You cannot deny it."

Hermione sighed deeply. She gave in with a nod. "Yes, I do have feelings for him, and I do love him," she finally admitted.

"As he does for you," Minerva said again.

"I'm not so sure Professor," she shook her head. Her mind refused to believe, but her heart did.

Minerva moved closer to the bed. "He does my child. His actions towards you. He has given so much to you over the weeks. More than a regular guardian would. The two of you have a special relationship, and it's love. You just don't see it."

"He's the one that gives, and I don't ask."

"Severus or any man for that matter would not give you so much if he didn't love you. He also would not change and open himself up to you. You must see and understand that he does love you. Otherwise, why would he do so much?"

Hermione understood. Was this another sign though? Minerva telling her that Severus had feeling for her as she had feelings for him. Wait. Who else knew? Most definitely Albus. Nothing could go passed him without him noticing. What about the other staff? It's already bad enough that Minerva knew. She didn't want to be asked questions again about her love for the man.

"Would you like to attend lunch with me and the rest of the staff at the Great Hall?" Minerva asked.

"Sure I guess," Hermione replied. "If Severus doesn't mind."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't mind as long as you had lunch with him," the old witch smiled at her. "Speaking of," she said as she saw Severus walk in.

"Minerva," Severus nodded. He then bent down and kissed Hermione's brow. "What did Poppy say?"

"She said that I was healing well, not as fast as she would like, but well," Hermione replied.

"Good," he smirked.

Minerva cleared her throat and started to speak. "I actually invited Hermione here and you of course, to have lunch with the staff at the Great Hall."

"If you don't mind of course," Hermione smiled looking up at Severus.

"Anything for you," he smiled. With that, he helped Hermione out of her cot, and the three of them headed to the Great Hall.

The signs; Aphrodite, the voice, and then Minerva. What's next?

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	17. 17

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 17

Inside the Great Hall, everyone was seated around the Gryffindor table. Albus had decided this because there was a guest—Hermione to be exact. It was the first time that she and Severus had joined the rest of the staff for a meal. The both of them always had their meals in private. Albus no longer forced Severus to join him and that staff at the Great Hall. He knew Hermione would not have been too comfortable about it. This time, Albus was thrilled that Hermione did decide to join them for dinner.

Almost everyone at the table was talking about what their plans were during the year, and what they had done during their vacation trips. Hermione kept silent to herself, while Severus would rarely join in when he was asked a question, or when he was mocked. The both of them were holding each others hand though under the table from time to time, giving small glance and smiles to each other. The silent communication was just enough for both of them.

"I had a prophecy just last night," Trelawney announce. Her face was calm, barely showing any emotion through her goggled glasses. She hadn't said a word since the meal started. Silent in her thoughts.

"What about?" Albus asked, as he and everyone else focused their attention to her.

"It is about the fall of the Dark Lord," Trelawney replied. "He will not be defeated by Harry Potter."

"Then who, if not the-boy-who-lived?" Sprout questioned in disbelief. "He has done it before and he is to do it again."

"Harry cannot defeat him, for he, the Dark Lord is too powerful now," Trelawney answered, still calm.

"He will be defeated by the most powerful witch and wizard that we will probably ever see. I do not know who they are, but I do know that they will succeed in the Dark Lord's defeat."

"What?" Severus asked as he stopped eating. If not Potter than who? Who witch and who wizard? Damn prophecies when they do not tell the whole truth and leave some parts blank.

"The witch and the wizard will be all powerful, due to their love for each other. Love will defeat the Dark Lord before, and it will defeat him again," Trelawney continued. "They are soul mates."

Hermione was listening since the conversation about the prophecy came up. When she heard the words soul mates, she listened more intently as she continued to eat her food. She remembered the dream that she had with Aphrodite, and waking up to find out that Severus was her soul mate. She shook her head.

"There are a number of couples in which witches and wizards are soul mates," Minerva interjected. "It is rare, yes, but known. What makes this couple so special?"

"They are bound by the most powerful symbol of love—Aphrodite."

Hermione swallowed hard on her food when she heard the name she as not expecting to hear. Aphrodite. She had to be a dream! Then that meant… Severus did have feeling for her. Love! She felt her heart beat faster, and flutter at the thought. The signs were all true. He did love her.

Wait. She and he were to defeat the Dark Lord. She was to become the most powerful witch. It didn't make sense to her. Doing some magic weakened her, so how was she to defeat the Dark Lord? She had never faced him, and the thought frightened her. She knew all too well how powerful he was. No. There had to be a mistake. It was Harry's job to defeat him again. He was the prophecy. He had to be. Then again, Trelawney's prophecies were never wrong.

Severus, her soul mate? Now, the prophecy and the Dark Lord? Aphrodite probably bound another couple. She had to be a dream. Yes. Damn yes, she was a dream. Here she was alive now, for love—for Severus. That she understood and knew. That was what she only believed and accepted. The rest was… shit.

"Impossible!" Albus gasped. He and everyone at the table stopped eating. They all knew exactly what Trelawney was talking about.

"It happened twice before and will happen again. Aphrodite's Legend will reign true," Trelawney stated. "The love bound by her, from the love of two, the most powerful white magic will exist. It is what will make the Dark Lord crumble."

"I don't understand," Remus interjected. "How does the couple know that they are bound by Aphrodite? No spells or dark magic can determine that they will be bound by her."

"The story goes that Aphrodite approaches the woman," Minerva explained. "Later, they will eventually be bound by her and their love. Aphrodite only approaches one woman, after every thousand years or so."

_"__You two will be bound by me__…"_

Once? It hit Hermione like a thousand hippogruffs. It wasn't a dream. She wasn't a dream. Aphrodite approached her. She had to admit her feeling to Severus. She had to defeat the Dark Lord. Merlin help her. None of it could be true. She denied it and refused to believe it—she and Severus were the prophecy. She couldn't do it. No, no, no.

"You alright Love?" Severus whispered into Hermione's ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had noticed that she seemed a little paler than usual.

Snapping back to reality, Hermione answered. "Uh… just feel a little tired." She looked at Severus, her soul mate, and forced a small smile on her face. She wanted to get out, and not here of the prophecy anymore. "I would like to leave and rest now please," she said as she leaned into him. She needed to feel his comfort again.

"Albus," Severus started as he looked at him, "Hermione and I must leave now. She feels tired."

Albus nodded and watched Severus carry Hermione in his arms. "Take care," he said.

Severus nodded to everyone as Hermione refused to look at any of them. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Maybe this was all a dream—a bad dream.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	18. 18

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 18

_"They are bound by the most powerful symbol of love—Aphrodite."_

_"You two will be bound by me…"_

_"The witch and the wizard will be all powerful, due to their love for each other."_

_"…they will succeed in the Dark Lord's defeat."_

Hermione eyes opened wide, and she bolted up straight. She looked around the room and only noticed a single torch was lit. Severus never let all the lights out for she was afraid. Cold sweat was trickling down from her head, her chest, and her back. She gulped and tried to catch her breath. Oh God!

"Hermione!" Severus gasped as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay my Love, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here now," he murmured against her temple after he kissed it. He thought that Hermione had another nightmare about her step father again.

"No…" Hermione said breathlessly. She tried to clear her thoughts and placed her forehead into the palm of her hand as she closed her eyes. "It wasn't about him."

"It's alright Love, nothing will happen," he assured her, even though he didn't know what her nightmare was about. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He then looked into her eyes as she turned to face him. There was a different kind of fear that he could see.

"The Dark Lord Severus. The prophecy… It can't…" she said as she rubbed her hand over her face, trying to get her focus. She sighed as she dropped her hand. Even her palms felt clammy, and they started to tremble.

Severus frowned. "What about it can't?" he asked in confusion. "Did you have a nightmare about it?"

"I don't know."

"It's alright," he said softly. "The Dark Lord will be defeated. You should have nothing to fear."

Hermione pushed him off, and got out of bed quickly. Severus was left seated on the bed, looking at her in complete confusion as she started to pace. He slid himself to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"What's wrong with the prophecy Hermione? What did you dream about?" he asked in concern.

Hermione paused for a moment and looked at him. How was he going to tell him? Severus had to know. If the prophecy was true… Shit!

"We have to see the headmaster now," Hermione said in a sharp tone.

"It's two am in the morning," Severus reminded her. "Can't it wait?"

She shook her head, and walked towards the door.

Severus grumbled to himself and quickly followed after her. he didn't like the idea of marching up into the Headmaster's office in just his pajama bottoms, and bare feet. By the looks on Hermione's face, it looked like an emergency. Anything to do with the Dark Lord was an emergency.

Hermione paced back and forth for minutes on end. Waiting for Minerva to arrive as well seemed like a long time for her. Every minute that passed, she got more nervous and more restless. Every so often, she would bite her nails as she would think over and over about everything. Did it all make any sense? Could it all be true?

"Hermione, please do sit down and have a cup of tea," Albus said as he placed his tea cup in front of him. he was seated at the back of his desk, as Minerva and Severus were seated across from him. the both of them also had their tea, but Severus hadn't touched his yet.

"Do stop pacing Hermione," Minerva told her. "You will make me dizzy like Severus does when he paces." She got a quick glare at Severus for a moment, telling her it wasn't a joke.

"Hermione, you will tire yourself. Stop it," Severus commanded in his silky voice.

Hermione gave in after a minute passed. She walked over to the window, and leaned back against its sill. Crossing her arms, she shook her head and looked at her bare feet. Her toes wiggled in nervousness.

"Now what is the problem with Trelawney's prophecy?"Albus asked Hermione. Severus explained to him a while ago that she had a nightmare over it and the Dark Lord.

"It's wrong," Hermione hissed as she still looked down at her toes.

"What is so wrong about it?" he asked. "Are you afraid? The Dark Lord will be defeated, that is what we all want. We have been fighting this war for years, decades even. It will all be over as Trelawney said. Her prophecies are never wrong, and you know that."

"Did you dream of another prophecy?" Minerva asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"What was your dream about?" Severus asked. "You told me it was about the prophecy and the Dark Lord."

"Well then for the first time Professor Trelawney is mistaken!" Hermione spat as she looked at the three of them. Her jaws were clenching as shook her head refusing to believe it.

"Why are you worried? The Dark Lord will be defeated by the most powerful witch and wiz-"

"Most powerful my arse!" Hermione cut off Albus, she was getting angry. "It's Harry's destiny to kill him!"

"What is your problem Hermione?" Severus asked calmly. Everyone remained calm in the room except for Hermione. Tensions or arguments were no good.

"My problem is Aphrodite that's what!" Hermione answered loudly. "I can't even do simple magic if my life depended on it!"

"You mean-"

"Yes!" Hermione interrupted Minerva knowing what she was going to say. "I am the witch that Aphrodite approached. You'd better pray that she approaches someone else because," Hermione pointed a finger to her chest hard, "I can't do it." She turned on her feet and placed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, trying to calm herself down with deep breaths.

"When?" Albus could only ask with a single word. He was speechless.

"When I was in a comma in St. Mugo's," Hermione answered.

"What about the prophecy? Did you see it?" Minerva asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before she answered trying to calm down. "Just from Professor Trelawney."

"Then it is you-"

"No!" Hermione shouted interrupting the headmaster, turning back to face them again. "I can't do it!" She shook her head fiercely as tears of fears from her eyes started to form and flow out. "I can't!"

"Then we will help you. I will help you. Your soul mate will help you," Severus said as he slowly stood up from the chair. His heart somewhat hurt when he said the words soul mate. Who was he? He wanted to run and hold her, but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Can you Severus? Can you help me?" she sobbed, and slid slowly to the ground. Severus ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I promise Hermione, I promise," he said as he gently rocked her.

Minerva looked over at Albus. They were clueless. They didn't know what to do, or what to act on. They had to find out who her soul mate was so that they may find him, to help her.

After her cries subsided, Severus carried Hermione in his arms. He walked over to the couch nearby and let Hermione sit across his lap.

"Now Hermione, you need to tell us who your soul mate is," Albus told her. "We need to find him so that he may help you. Together, you can defeat him whether you are weak or not that a guarantee."

Hermione, still with teary eyes, pulled away and looked at the headmaster.

"Who is he Hermione? Who is your… soul mate?" Severus asked softly. His heart was beating with nervousness. It couldn't be him. How he wished, prayed and hoped that it was him though. He could already feel the pain, as if his heart was already breaking.

Hermione looked at his soft black eyes. With his hand on her lap, she entwined her fingers with his. Slowly, she shifted her head, and placed a kiss on his bare chest, where his heart was. After, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry again. Severus embraced her back ever so tightly.

"It's alright Hermione. We'll do it together, you and I," he said softly into her hair. He sighed in relief as his heart swelled with all the love he had for her. He was her soul mate.

Albus and Minerva watched. They were not at all shocked discovering that Hermione's soul mate was Severus. After all, they both knew that the two of them loved each other. They were happy for them. Who would have ever thought that their love would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord? That truly was a lot of love.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	19. 19

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 19

Severus lay on his side and just stared at Hermione, whose head was on his bicep, her face towards him. Hours ago, he had to rock her to sleep. She was still crying her eyes out when they had flood back to his chambers. He woke up no more than two hours ago. When he had opened his eyes, he had seen the angelic face of the woman he loved—his soul mate.

Last night. He still couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was his soul mate. They were meant to be bound by Aphrodite herself. He traced his finger over the area in which her lips had kissed him—his heart. Since that moment, it belonged to her and no one else, not any other stupid full. Even though if it was not him that was her soul mate, he would understand. He would let her go if need be. No. He could no longer imagine. It was him and no one else.

His fingers tucked in her strands behind her ear. He then trailed a single path from her ear, to her jaw line and her lips ever so lightly, so as to not wake her in her peaceful slumber. The Dark Lord barely crossed his mind. All he could think about was his heart, how he felt. All his love was for her and no one else. His dreams about her were now possibilities. It was no longer ifs, but whens. He then saw something more beautiful then a sunrise in the dawn. Hermione's eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning my Love," he greeted her as he gave rubbed his nose against hers. It was an Eskimos kiss. He could die a happy man if he was greeted by her brown cinnamon eyes every morning, and at night, they would be the last that he would see.

"Morning…" Hermione sighed, as she leaned her forehead against his. "Could we just stay like this forever? I don't want to get out of bed."

Severus slightly chuckled. "I wouldn't mind at all Love. As long as I'm with you, I don't really care where we'll be."

"You are my home Severus. My love, my soul mate…" Hermione whispered. Severus smiled at her, as his arm folded behind her head, and played with her curls.

"Why didn't you tell me about Aphrodite?" he asked softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that Severus would want to talk about it right away. This is the point were everything would come out—the whole truth. She opened her eyes to look at him once again.

"I thought that it was a dream," she started. "All I saw was Aphrodite. No Harry or Dark Lord." Feeling a little uneasy, she moved her head just a bit, till her brow touched his chin.

"Go on," he urged gently, murmuring against her skin.

"I died Severus… I died."

"Yes, you flat lined as soon as we got to St. Mugo's," he said softly as he closed his eyes. Images of her slipping away were haunting him again. How it hurt him, when she was almost lost. Pushing his thoughts away, he hoped that they wouldn't happen again.

"She came to me then," Hermione continued. "She asked me if I wanted to live again. At first, I said no. My life had been going down hill. Step father, fights with friends, being pulled out of Hogwarts." She started to sniffle. "I couldn't see the point of living anymore." Sighing, she continued. "She asked me if I wanted to live again—for the love of one man. My soul mate, my protector, my savior."

"Did she say it was me?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. She just said he would be there when I was to awaken. And you were there. I took the risk Severus. I wanted to tell you the day we arrived. I just couldn't. There where so many times I wanted to though. I must admit, I do have feelings for you."

"Do you have any regrets Love?"

Hermione placed a palm against the place were his heart was and answered, "How could you say that Severus? You were worth the risk, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to… You are my reason for living Severus."

"You are my reason for living as well Hermione," Severus admitted as he felt tears of happiness fall from his eyes. "I felt trapped in the darkness for such a long time, until you came into my heart. I've never felt as alive as I have had with you these past few weeks." He shifted a bit to move his mouth close to her ear. "I love you Hermione Granger. I love you more than you, and even I, can ever imagine," he confessed in the softest and gentlest tone that had ever to come out from his mouth.

Hermione's heart leapt when he said the three words she had wanted to hear. She pulled away, seeing tears flow down his cheeks, as did hers. She cupped his face in both hands, gently wiping his tears away with her thumbs. "And I love you Severus Snape," she smiled.

Eventually, their lips met. First it was a small chaste kiss, and then one which was longer. He tasted her lips as she tasted his. He placed his hand behind her head as she placed one of her hands behind his. His tongue seeked for an invitation into her mouth. It was due fully granted when she opened her mouth and tilted her head a little to one side. Their tongue intertwined in each others mouths, tasting and exploring each other. Passion and love flowed through their kiss, with such a tremendous power. They weren't holding back any of their feelings anymore.

As they continued kissing, both their bodies started to glow brightly in the middle of the rose garden. The white glow grew brighter than the sun itself, but neither of them knew it was happening at that point in time. Along with the wave of light, came a source of energy—a course of power. It surged through them; they thought that it was just a feeling of the kiss. They didn't know that the power grew from them, around them, and eventually, around his chambers, and further out towards the entire castle. It was a massive powerful wave, fluctuating everywhere.

The kiss felt so good between the both of them. Severus couldn't get enough of tasting her in her mouth. His hands travelled down her back, then onto buttocks. As he pulled her close onto his straining erection, he felt one of her legs go over his waist. She had pushed him onto his back with her weight.

Hermione flushed her body completely against his. She felt a certain something burn within her core. She moaned when Severus softly bit on her bottom lip. She cupped both her hands at the side of his head and tangled her fingers in his black silky hair. She pushed up against him all the more, needing to feel him more when his hands were on her back. Him being hard against her didn't frighten her a single bit. It felt so good.

As Hermione started to grind herself against Severus, alarm bells went off in his head. His hands went to her head, and slowly pulled her away from his lips. A moan escaped from both of them as they parted from each other breathlessly.

"We have to stop," he told her as he lowered her forehead down on to his. "Merlin knows I want to make love to you. I don't want to force or rush you into anything that you are not ready for."

Hermione nodded and lowered her head down on his shoulder.

"Well, looks like we are bound to each other," Severus said as he raised his left hand in the air. There on his ring finger was a platinum ring with a few diamonds.

Hermione raised her left hand next to his, and they both saw that her ring was similar, except that hers had diamonds going around it completely in a single row. Severus held her hand, and lowered it onto his abdomen.

"Hermione Jane Snape, my wife," he smiled as he looked at her.

"Severus Salvador Snape, my husband," she said softly as she snuggled against him.

Both of them closed their eyes and went back to the kiss that they just had. They couldn't describe what they had just shared. In one word, it was simply perfect as they had thought it would be. Better than they had imagined it to be. Hermione couldn't help the smile that had curved on her lips. Perfect indeed.

"Where in Merlin's name did that come from Albus?" Remus asked in annoyance as he looked around after the vibrations had died down. He and everyone else were at the Great Hall having their breakfast.

"From the most powerful witch and wizard," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"They are here?" Sinistra Hooch gasped.

"They always were here," Minerva smiled.

"Who?" Hagrid asked as he glanced at everyone for a moment, trying to figure out who Minerva was talking about.

"Severus and Hermione of course," Albus answered. Everyone's mouth slightly opened in shock.

"The prophecy has begun," Trelawney announced, breaking the silence among everyone.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 

AN - Salvador is a Greek name defined as savior


	20. 20

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 20

Severus and Hermione were walking hand in hand around the corridors in the castle. They had just finished their lunch, and Hermione decided that she wanted to exercise a little. With what had happened about two weeks ago, and her landing in the infirmary, it did set her back a bit. She didn't complain though. With Severus taking care of her along with the other staff, she had accepted the fact that she had a very good support team. Poppy though was an irritating pain at times and too demanding with her patients. What else was new with the medi-witch?

"Severus, Hermione, I was just looking for you," Albus told them both as he and Remus bumped into them.

"Hey Hermione," Remus greeted her with a smile.

Severus just greeted both of them with a nod, and then asked, "Why have you been looking for us?"

"Well, we all know that you and Hermione were bound this morning," Albus smiled.

"How?" was all Severus could ask. Has the crazy meddling old fool snuck into his room this morning?

Albus chuckled. "You don't know? The power wave that you and Hermione emitted sent vibrations throughout the castle. It was amazing really, we could even feel it."

"Oh," Hermione blushed as she leaned into Severus. She felt so embarrassed.

"Anyways," Albus continued, "maybe it is best to try out some of your powers. Perhaps a little duel with Remus here," he said as he gestured a hand to the wizard standing next to him. "You must remember that the legend states that both of you will have your powers and gifts as soon as you are bound. Wandless magic, setting up of wards, immunity to unforgivables, and more. And you will have more powers possibly over time."

"We aren't so sure Albus," Severus shook his head. "And Hermione may be too weak."

"Which is why we will all help her, most especially you. Now come, we must go to the Room of Requirement." Albus turned on his feet and started to walk.

"Shall we Professor Snape. and Mrs. Snape," Remus teased and soon followed Albus.

Severus grumbled and rolled his eyes, while Hermione stifled a giggle, and followed after the two. Professor Snape and Mrs. Snape indeed. It sounded so nice to the both of them.

Once they got into the Room of Requirement, Albus informed Severus that everything that he and Hermione had to do would be wandless. There would be no need for their wands for they were already all powerful. Wands were just a tool for making witches and wizards able to cast spells. Without them, they were useless. There were some of course that were able to perform wandless magic, but to a very limited extent. Severus and Hermione of course were no longer regular or normal magic people anymore.

Severus would be the one to practice the spells first before Hermione. He was the so called test-dummy-wizard. He could cast spells and get hit by them for he was already used to them. Hermione still had her limits and was only allowed to do a few just in case she got too tired and weak.

After easily breezing through spells that involve charms, transfigurations, and wards, other powers were soon discovered. Being able to be invisible and apparate anywhere; even in non-apparating points. And the powers of Severus and Hermione were stronger when they had contact against each other. Hermione loved the invisible part. Maybe a few tricks or scaring other people would be nice.

"Now we must see if you are immune to unforgivables Severus," Albus stated.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Severus with worry. She held onto his hand tightly, not wanting him to get hit with any of them. There was a reason why they were called unforgivables.

"It's alright Love," he told her softly as he lowered his head to level with hers. "I've been hit with Imperios and Crucios before." Those were cast at him regularly by the Dark Lord during his death eater days.

"Still…" Hermione shook her head. She didn't like the idea of it.

"I'll be fine," Severus smiled, and then gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He then walked a few feet in front Albus. She sat on a chair and was watching with nervousness.

"Ready Severus?" Albus asked with his wand aimed at the ready. "First Imperio."

Severus nodded.

"Imperio!" Albus said aloud as he cast it at Severus. After two seconds, he then commanded Severus, "I command you to sit down."

Severus didn't do as told and shook his head. Albus couldn't control his mind.

Hermione's heart beat faster. She new the next spell that was to cast on Severus.

"Now Crucio," Albus said as he had his wand ready again.

Severus held his breath and clenched his fists.

"Crucio!" Albus bellowed, striking Severus dead center on his chest.

Severus was expecting to be ready to feel the pain. Obviously, it never came. The green spark did hit him, but it seemed to have disappeared once it got in contact with him. Like he absorbed it or something.

"Well I'll be," Remus said in shock as Albus lowered his wand. He chuckled and clapped his hands.

"We will not try the Avada Kedavra," Albus said as Severus walked to Hermione. "That one, I am not so sure of."

"What about me?" Hermione asked with some hesitation and fear. Since Severus could withstand them, so could she. After all, they did have the same powers.

"No, too risky," Severus said as he embraced her.

"Maybe when you are stronger Hermione," Remus said.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you my Love," Severus said softly into her hair.

Hermione nodded against his chest.

"You must be tired child," Albus told Hermione.

"Not really," she said. "I actually feel better than I had expected.

"Maybe you don't need to exert so much energy to cast spells anymore," Albus theorized. "Still, we must take caution."

"Are we done now sir?" she asked Albus.

"Yes we are. Do you and Severus have plans?" Albus smiled.

Hermione looked at Severus with pleading eyes and a smile on her face.

"What do you want Love?" he asked.

"Could we please go to Diagon Alley? I haven't been out of the school grounds in a long time, besides St. Mugo's. Please, please."

"I do not think that it is a good idea for the both of you to go there," Albus interjected. The both of them looked at him. "How would people react to your marriage? We cannot expose your relationship now. We most definitely cannot expose the powers that you have. Both of you have already jeopardized each other as it is."

Albus was right. Everything had happened so fast that the thought hadn't crossed their minds. What would the Dark Lord think when he found out Severus had married a muggle? Even though he was no longer a death eater, Severus's life was still in danger and so was Hermione's since they were both members of the Order. What more now that they were married, or rather, bound? What would their answer be when other people asked.

"Maybe it is best for the both of you to hide your relationship for now," Albus concluded.

"Oh," Hermione said sadly. She didn't like the idea of not being next to Severus.

"Why not use charms to change your appearances?" Remus suggested. He knew that Hermione did want to go out. The poor girl hasn't gone out and had some fun in weeks.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Albus smiled as he asked himself out loud.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	21. 21

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 21

The couple looked very different once they had apparated into Diagon Alley. Severus had short waivey hair, a shorter nose, and a tanner complexion. His clothes of course were still dark colored; a dark green long sleeved turtle neck and black jeans. Hermione on the other hand had straight brunette hair, a stout nose, and a pale complexion with a hint of pink on her cheeks. She wore blue jeans and a green t-shirt. The only thing that could be recognizable between the two was their eyes. They didn't decide to change them for they both loved looking at each others eyes. At least they still felt like they were looking at each other.

As they walked around, Severus had am arm wrapped around Hermione protectively as he held her close against him. Whenever someone would almost bump into her, she would stiffen as if she were afraid that she would get hit. Clearly, she still wasn't used to being with a lot of people yet.

They stopped by a few shops in which Hermione could get her supplies for school. Severus thought that it was best since they were already in Diagon Alley, and there were no students in which crowded the stores. He on the other hand stopped by the potions store to replenish some of the ingredients that he needed. When it came to the bookstores, Severus purchased books that he or his wife would enjoy reading.

They were walking down the main street when something had caught Hermione's eye. She stopped and turned to look at the shops display and noticed various muggle electronics being sold in the store; from laptops to radios. The store's name was called 'Muggle IT.'

"Would you like to go in?" Severus asked her.

"Just to look," she answered.

He nodded and opened the door for her, and the both stepped inside.

As they entered the store, there were a number of flat screen televisions, stereos, cellular phones, and more. Severus looked around a little, and he knew what they were. He too was knowledgeable of muggle technology. He even had some around his manor. Soon enough, Hermione led him to one area in which various MP3 players were sold.

"There's so many to pick from," Hermione stated as she looked at the different players that were displayed on the shelves. There were players in different shapes and sizes. It was difficult to pick one if you didn't know exactly what you were looking for.

"I must agree with you," Severus said as he too looked at the different players. "I suggest that you best get what suits your needs Love, and what's best of course." He looked at one player and held it in his hand. It was a Sony, and it was shaped like a small ball pen. He then placed it back on the shelf.

"No Severus, it's too much to ask for," Hermione shook her head. "Like I said I was just looking, and you bought me lots of books already."

"You want one, yes?" Severus asked as he raised his brow.

"I do," Hermione nodded. "It is not the same as needing one. There is a difference."

"Can't I play the indulgent husband?" Severus purred into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Can't I spoil my wife?"

Hermione leaned against him and then answered, "You already spoiled me enough even though I wasn't your wife."

"All the more to spoil you my dear," he said in a silky voice. "Go on now and pick one."

Hermione gave in. She knew that Severus wouldn't have them leave the shop without her getting an MP3 player. She trudged over to the iPod section of the shelf with Severus still firmly holding her. Her eyes then spotted the new iPod nano. It was small and able to play not just music, but videos as well, and even store some photos—muggle photos. The black colored on caught her eye, and she took one.

"I love black," Severus reminded her.

"I know. It looks simple and sleek," she said as she examined it closely. "There even is a tiny parchment in the packaging with the charm to place in whatever music and videos I like. And also, we need to take some muggle photos to put in as well."

"I hate having my picture taken," Severus groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione turned around in his arms. "For me please? A few photos won't bite," she said as he cinnamon eyes looked like a puppy dogs, begging. "We don't even have any photos of us together."

Severus gave in himself. He would do anything for Hermione and couldn't say no with her puppy dog eyes. How they looked so cute, that he couldn't resist. So he just nodded and kissed her. Their tongues slid against each other for a moment before parting.

"How much?" Severus asked her.

"Um, two hundred ten galleons," Hermione answered as she looked at the price sticker at the bottom.

Severus pulled out enough galleons, and handed it to Hermione. she gave him a quick thank and a kiss on his cheek before she headed to the cashier to pay.

Some time later, after taking a few muggle photos in a small picture booth at one corner of the store, they were in the ice cream parlor. While they were enjoying their ice cream, Hermione was leaning her back against Severus, busy putting in her music and photos in her new iPod. She had one ear bud in her ear, so that she could hear Severus when he was talking to her.

"I like that photo," Severus stated as he looked at the iPod's screen over her shoulder.

"So do I," Hermione agreed. "It's the one with you smiling the widest. You look so much better when you smile." She looked at the photo and was happy that they were able to remove their charms privately inside the photo booth with no one noticing.

"I also like the one in which we are both kissing," Severus added as Hermione pressed the button to show the other photos.

When Hermione was going to turn and say something, she was surprised when he had captured her lips. She tilted her head to the side just a bit to allow their kiss to deepen.

"Exactly what I was talking about," Severus smirked, as he licked the corner of his lip. "I really love chocolate fudge, most especially when I can taste it on you."

"I don't even think that you'd kiss me in public if you weren't wearing your charms," Hermione smiled. "Your reputation as a bastard would have completely gone out the window."

"I agree, that is why I don't mind wearing these charms actually. We can almost do whatever we want without the worry," he said and kissed her again.

Suddenly something caught both of their attentions. It was the voices of two people that they recognized. They turned their heads to notice that it was coming from the booth behind them. Harry and Ron had just arrived in the ice cream parlor.

"I'll have a pecan ice cream with nuts on the top," Ron told the waitress.

"And I will have the brownie madness with double extra hot fudge," Harry added.

"Your orders will arrive shortly," the waitress said, and walked towards the counter.

Severus and Hermione continued to eat their ice cream, and briefly glanced at the two once. They could see Ron up front, and all they saw of Harry was the back of his head and shoulders. The two boys would have never recognized them thanks to their charmed appearances.

"I can't wait till this school year starts. I can't believe that it'll be our last year at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Yeah. And we get to play loads of Quidditch again," Ron added. "I miss her though you know. Even though I am mad at her you know." The tone in his voice changed, sounding somewhat down.

"Relax Ron. I'm sure that there are other girls that would like to go out with you."

Severus and Hermione's ears listened into the conversation of the two. They both knew that the person that they were talking about was Hermione. Couldn't he for once just stop thinking about her? He's misses her, but he's mad at her. What's that? Ron is so confused.

"Do you think that she's coming back this year?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Professor Dumbledore said that she might not. I wonder why she had to leave in a rush at the end of January. She didn't even reply to the owl that we sent her."

"Can you believe that she dumped me right after we snogged each other?" Ron asked in disbelief. "First she liked me and then, whatever know. I can't understand her, that girl."

"Neither can I," Harry shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Hermione shot her head back, and looked at the redhead. It was only a short glance since Severus placed a hand on her neck to turn her head away. They're lips didn't even touch. What the fuck was he talking about?! No wonder she seemed like the bitch in the whole school. He twisted the story all the more I his favor. Everyone felt sorry for Ron and took pity on him. Asshole! She left because of you. Haha! She wished.

"She doesn't know what she's missing. I'm a great catch you know," Ron complimented himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust as she looked at Severus.

"Whatever Ron," Harry said. "For once, can we not talk about Hermione? You need to move on."

"She broke my heart mate. How can I move on with a broken heart?"

"Whatever," Harry said.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said as she grabbed Severus's hand, dragging him out of their booth, and out the parlor. She had enough of Ron babbling and complaining about her. Damn. He was lying. It was supposed to be her complaining about Ron.

Severus held onto Hermione's shoulder as she walked briskly in front of him. "Slow down will you," he told her.

"Did you just hear what he said?" Hermione said as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Severus. "Me snogging him?! That's complete crap!"

"Come on, let's head back home," Severus said as he took her hand. He led them to an empty alleyway and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was getting irritated over something that was supposed to mean nothing. He once told her that she shouldn't be bothered by what other people say. And she did get bothered. He needed to have her calm down.

Hermione was surprised when Severus had apparated the both of them in the middle of the rose garden. After he cast a spell to drop their charms, be took hold of Hermione's waist before she could walk away.

"Let's stay here for a while," he said softly.

He then took hold of her iPod and placed one ear bud in her ear and the other in his. He then pressed the play button and smiled down at her, planting a small kiss on her brow. Hermione placed her arms around his neck as her head was tucked under his chin. They both were slow dancing to the song that they were listening to.

'Our song' they both thought together as they swayed to the music. Both of them, lost in the moment—their moment. Nothing else mattered in the world except their love for one another.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 

AN – The song being played at is entitled "Never Saw Blue Like That" by Shawn Colvin.


	22. 22

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 22

Hermione was seated on her study desk, while Severus was in the bathroom showering. She was reading through her charms textbook, and casting simple spells around the bedroom. Like changing the sheets into something floral and the curtains light yellow in color. Of course, she changed them back to normal afterwards since she didn't want the chance of Severus getting mad at her for redesigning them into designs that he obviously would not like.

Suddenly, there was an owl that appeared out of nowhere, and dropped a letter right in front of her. before she knew it, the owl seemed to have vanished like it flew through the wall. How could an owl enter since there were no real windows? There was a false window which was charmed to seem as if you were looking outside, but an owl couldn't fly through it for sure. Oh well.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have come up with some new information regarding your step father. It seems as if that your mother's car accident wasn't—accidental. He purposely killed her for life insurance. It regrets me to inform you of such news, but then again, he will get the punishment that is due to him. His trial will be held tomorrow and he will be sentenced to life. With that, I assure you that you need not to worry over him. He will no longer abuse you._

_I am sure that Professor __Snape__ has been taking good care of you._

_Regards,_

_Amos __Diggory_

Hermione's hands were trembling as she held onto the letter. She couldn't believe what she was reading. The shock. The denial. No, it couldn't be true. Not one word. Her bastard step father, killing her beloved mother? No!

As the letter slipped off from her hands, she banged her left palm down on her desk. She hit the small crystal parchment weight smack dab in the middle of her hand. It had shattered beneath her skin and shards had penetrated through it. However, she didn't care. She didn't feel the pain. Anger and adrenaline were boiling through her blood.

"Mother fucker!" she shouted as loud as she could, as she swung her hand across the table, which in turn hit the goblet. It flew across the room, spilling her ginger ale along the way. After, she started to throw things frantically around the room.

The bathroom door opened, and Severus came running out with only a black towel around his waist. When he heard Hermione shout, he immediately knew that something was wrong. For a split second, he couldn't move. He didn't expect to see her throwing things left and right. He moved to her swiftly, and ducked as a book came flying his way.

"Hermione, stop it!" he said as he grasped one of her arms, firmly, but not to rough. He looked at her in complete confusion. "What in Merlin's name is your problem?"

"This!" Hermione spat as she reached for the letter on the table, slipping away from his grip. She handed the letter to him roughly. "Tell me it's a joke," she said as Severus read the letter.

Severus's eyes scanned the letter as fast as they could. He was well couldn't believe what he was reading. Sometimes he had to reread a word just to make it register in his head. Oh God!

"I don't think that it's joke Hermione," he said calmly as he placed the letter back down on the desk. He never took his eyes off hers. They were pleading and disbelieving, and yet they knew that it was true. Tears were already forming.

Hermione tried to bolt for the door, but Severus grabbed and stopped her before she could reach it.

"Let me go!" she commanded him loudly in anger.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry." he said sadly. "I know how you must feel-"

"Fuck you!" she cut him off. "You don't know how I feel!" Her palm slapped him hard across his cheek. "Let me go!"

"And then what?" Severus asked as he clenched his jaw. He was trying to control his anger. Fighting with Hermione was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Are you going to run? You know perfectly well that you cannot run nor do anything stupid to hurt yourself. I won't have it!"

She slapped him hard across the cheek once again and continued to speak. "Five months and my life has been a living hell! Look where I am now?! Who do I have?!"

"Me!" Severus roared.

"Why would you care?!" she shouted.

Severus's temperature started to boil. He never thought that Hermione would ask such a question after all they had been through. He knew that it was her anger, but he had to get through her cries. He then bellowed, "Dammit Hermione, I care about you! Go ahead and hit me! I don't care! Seven weeks Hermione! Seven weeks and I have never left your side. I am still here for you! I love you!"

"He killed her!" Hermione shouted.

"And that makes you want to kill yourself?! Bullshit! That was two years ago. Do you know how hard it is to watch you in your deathbed? Do you?!" He paused for a moment to breathe in. "After all that we've been through? I'll be damned if I lose you again!"

"What do you know of me?! Nothing!" she spat.

"Those five months are over, but I know you feel the pain. Seven weeks, I have wiped every single tear that you have shed; I have held you close to sleep every night. You think I don't know what happens in your nightmares? I have cared for you and comforted you. I have felt your pain! Don't tell me that I know nothing of you!"

"I should have known! I didn't see the signs! I'm stupid!"

"No! It's not your fault!" Severus said through clenched jaws as he cupped her face. "Don't ever think that you're stupid, ever. He will get his punishment. I swear if he was here again, I'd kill him myself for doing what he did."

Hermione continued to cry as she continued to listen to the words of Severus.

"Listen to me Hermione," Severus commanded her in a calmer voice. "I am here for you, and will always be. Merlin knows that I've been trying my best to give your life and happiness back. I wish that I had a potion for all your pain and I wish that I could obliviate those five months, but I can't."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face against his chest. "I'm s-sorry," she sobbed.

Severus embraced her, and placed his chin, on her head. "Hush now Hermione, my Love," he said gently.

She looked up at him with puffy red cheeks. "S-sorry I hit you…" she sobbed. Her cries were starting to subside.

With a finger, Severus pushed away the messy strands on her face. After, he bent forward and kissed her brow. "No need to apologize." He then saw her face slightly wince in pain. "What's your? Is your lung hurting?" he asked in a worried tone.

Hermione slowly brought her left hand in front of him, cradling it with her right. Blood trickled and dribbled from the gashes in her hand. Some shards of glass were embedded in her skin.

"What did you do?" he gasped as he gently held it to examine it.

Hermione shook her head. "It was an accident. I got mad and slammed my palm down, and didn't look." She paused for a moment. "I don't want to go to Poppy's please."

Severus sighed and nodded.

He was going to heal them himself. He knew that he could. With an arm around her, they both walked to the dresser near the bathroom. Hermione sat down on the chair as he went to find his first aid kit. With every shard that he pulled out, Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. After, he placed her hand in between his, and started to murmur a few healing spells under his breath. A warm glow appeared in between his hands as he healed her. When the gashes disappeared, Severus wiped her hand with a wet cloth, cleaning all the traces of blood.

"All healed with no scars," Severus told her. He then brought the hand to his lips and started to plant small kisses on them.

"Thanks," Hermione sniffled. "Sorry I disrupted your shower."

"No worries my Love," he softly said as he pulled her into his arms. Severus knew that she needed all the more comfort again. More emotional pain for her. He shook his head. Hasn't she been through enough?

"Can I have my bath now?" she asked softly.

Severus didn't give her a verbal answer. He stood up on his feet, bringing her along with him into the bathroom. With a wave of his hand, the tub was filled with water and suds. He slowly undressed Hermione and helped her into the tub.

"This feels so nice," Hermione sighed as her eyes were closed. She had been in the tub for about ten minutes, while Severus was on a stool just watching her.

"It'll help you relax with the few phoenix tears that I added in," he said softly.

"You know what would be better?" she asked him as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He shook his head.

"If you were here in the tub as well," she answered, with a very small smile.

Severus didn't say anything as he stopped breathing for a moment. Sure, he had seen Hermione naked whenever he helped her in the bath. She had never seen him naked though. There were a few times in which she saw him in his boxers or a towel, but naked—never. He could feel himself slightly get aroused just thinking about him being naked against her.

"I just want you to hold me," Hermione said. "I don't bite, and I know you won't. I trust you."

"Hermione-"

"Please Severus…" she slightly pleaded and begged. She then moved herself forward to already make space for him to sit behind her.

Severus gave in. he stood up from the stool, and unwrapped the towel around his waist and let it drop to the floor. He saw Hermione look at him and his lower region. She blushed a bit, and gestured for him to get in the tub. When he got in, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in between his legs. His arousal was felt in between the both of them. It was ignored though. Making love was not anything that neither one of them was thinking about.

"Much better?" he whispered into her ear, as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Much," she replied, placing her arms over his beneath the water.

"I love you," Severus told her softly.

"So do I," Hermione said. She then tilted her head a bit. Her lips then met his, and they kissed each other softly. Severus then leaned his head against hers, and breathed in deeply, as she did the same. No more was needed to be said or done.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	23. 23

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 23

Severus was inside Albus's office along with Remus and Minerva. The students would arrive the night after, and classes were going to commence the day after. They and the rest of the staff already had discussed the plans for everyone. Now, the four of them were discussing topics about Hermione and Severus.

"I have come to the conclusion that it is best to let everyone know about your marriage to Hermione," Albus told Severus, as he looked at the wizard as he slightly lowered his glasses. "If you don't let them know, people will ask why she's living with you and how you have become her guardian."

Severus nodded, understanding his mentor. "Yes. I don't think that she'd like to explain that part to anyone at all. It's too painful for her to talk about."

"How about the reason why she won't be able to attend classes daily and have private tutors?" Remus asked curiously.

"The answer is that she is ill, and we don't need to clarify with what. That is no one's business except ours," Albus answered. "If they ask, they will just have to come to me. And they know better than to argue with me."

"Potter and Weasley might try to divulge such information," Severus sneered. "You know that those two dig into anything, and when it comes to secrets involving Hermione, I have no doubts. I must say though that Potter may be mature about the situation, where he to find out. Weasley on the other hand is a completely different story."

"I thought that they had a fight or an argument with her before she had left?" Minerva asked.

Severus nodded with a smirk. "Yes. Unfortunately for Weasley, he got dumped by Hermione. I will not explain how things went, I'm sure that you've heard the rumors." He saw them nod telling him that they did. "And he—how would you put it—twisted the truth, making everyone feel sorry for him, and Hermione look like as she said—the bitch. Of course, she is the victim in the situation and not her."

"Ron is quite obsessed with her I might say," Remus interjected. "When I visit the Burrow, there isn't a moment in which he wasn't talking about her."

"Quite right," Severus said as he rolled his eyes. "We saw him and Potter the day when we went to the ice cream parlor at Diagon Alley. Of course, they didn't recognize us, but Ron kept on blabbering away about Hermione. It's disgusting. I swear, that red head has a twisted mind of sorts. I am worried."

"It's not like the boy can hex or cast a spell on you," Albus mused.

"But spreading nasty stories that aren't true about my wife, do hurt her feelings. I wouldn't be surprised though if he did try to attack me one way or another," Severus stated back.

The Minerva asked, "What about the stories when you expose your marriage, aren't you worried, aside from her safety?"

"At least they won't say that she is my whore, if we tell everyone that I am her husband. That is much more worse," Severus replied. "And in any case, with regards to her safety, we've already talked about it awhile ago. When she is not with me, she is either with Remus or some other staff member."

The other three nodded.

"Of course, I am worried about the possibilities about her being kidnapped by a death-eater for the Dark Lord. He still wants me killed after all," Severus added. "And I have no idea what my students will tell their death eater fathers."

"She can protect herself now my dear boy," Albus reminded him, since Hermione was supposed to be the all powerful witch.

Severus sighed, "Up to a certain extent Albus. She still has her weak moments, and if they grab her at that moment…" Severus shook his head, unable to finish or continue his sentence. Thoughts of what they could do to Hermione were running in his mind. He tried to flinch them away, and massage the bridge of his nose.

"How about how your relationship started? Have you thought about that?" Remus asked as the thought suddenly popped in his head.

Severus paused for a moment to think. "We could say that it started months ago, when I was caring for her and giving her potions. Which is the reason why she had left Hogwarts so suddenly. Now, she is able to study again."

"Good answer," Albus smiled. "It sounds like the truth, but slightly modified."

"Now who did you decide on having the Head Girl position Minerva, since Hermione is unable to obtain the position for its responsibilities are too staking on her body?" Albus asked as he looked at her.

"Lavender Brown," Minerva simply answered.

Albus nodded and looked at Severus again. "The Head Boy position of course, will still be held by Draco Malfoy as planned."

Severus nodded. How hated the boy. He had no manners like his father, Lucius Malfoy. And would always call Hermione a 'Mudblood.' An insult it was really to any muggle born witch. He'd decided to deduct house points or send Draco to detention if he ever caught him calling her that. Draco wasn't just the problem; his sidekicks would also call her that. Calling his wife that was not just an insult to her, but to him as well.

"Hermione may sit next to you at the Head Table when she chooses to," Albus informed Severus. He received a curt nod from him. "Is that all then Severus?"

"Yes headmaster," Severus said as he stood up. "I shall be off. My wife is waiting for me." He said his farewells to the three and left.

"He really does love Hermione doesn't he?" Remus asked after the door closed.

Minerva and Albus nodded and smiled at him.

When Severus arrived to his chambers, he immediately told Hermione what were discussed in the meeting. She was happy that everyone would be told of their marriage. Keeping it a secret was hurting her. she wanted to show and tell everyone in the whole world who her husband was. The man—the love in her life. Severus too felt the same way, and didn't mind showing who his wife was. He was very proud of her.

In terms of public displays of affection, both agreed to keep it to a minimal. A few hugs, hand holding and small kisses didn't bite. The reputation though of Severus as the dreaded Potions Master was at risk. It was just a joke though. No one dared to question Severus for he still was the dreaded Potions master. Even though he was married, the scary side of him still existed. It never disappeared. Hermione would once again see her scowling husband and his raging temper. He couldn't scare her anymore. She'd just have to fake her reactions in class.

How would everyone react to their marriage when they would find out? One thing's for sure, Ron would first turn green with disgust, and then red with anger. Ron—always the problem.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you! 


	24. 24

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

---

Chapter 24

Severus was leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom door. He head just gotten into his pajamas, and the sight of his beautiful wife put him in awe. Hermione was lying down on the bed, reading a book that she placed on her thighs. She had the brains, beauty and a wonderful soul. Sometimes he would still ask himself what he did to deserve such a loving woman.

Now is the right time he thought as he went to the dresser to retrieve something.

"Hermione," he called softly as he walked towards her.

Hermione put her book down and smiled at Severus. "Yes?"

"Come, and sit on the edge of the bed," he told her as he held is hand out to help her move. He then sighed deeply and looked down into her eyes.

"What is it? Is there a problem that I should know about?" she asked with some concern in her voice.

"I haven't asked you properly before, and now I intend to," Severus said as he knelt down in front of her. He took out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it on her lap. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at the ring and then at him in awe. The brilliant cut solitaire diamond was cradled on top of the platinum band. She never had expected him to propose to her, even though they were already bound to one another. With the way things were between the both of them, she was very happy and content.

"There is no need for such a ring Severus. I already am married to you," she told him with a smile.

"It was never a proper proposal though. And you deserve a proper proposal Love. I must admit, I probably would have asked you to marry me eventually if this Aphrodite binding thing didn't come up."

"What?" Hermione gasped. Not believing the words that she just heard. Did he just proposed to her?

"I have loved you for quite sometime, before all of this," Severus explained. "Since the beginning of your fifth year to be exact. I just never knew how to tell you of my feelings, or never imagined that I eventually could. And then things happened weeks ago. I started to take care of you, and show you that I truly cared as a friend, and yes, I was hoping that you could read more between the lines."

"I was afraid to read between the lines," Hermione told Severus. "I too have been in love with you since my fifth year. Well before that, it was just a crush." Hermione then stopped and blushed.

"Well then, marry me my Love, and spend the rest of your life with me," Severus smiled.

"Yes Severus," she smiled and nodded at him. Tears of joy were streaming down her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger.

They both captured lips, and kissed each other deeply, and passionately. Their hands were cradling each others necks, and holding each other close. After some time, Severus felt one of Hermione's hands travel down his collar bone, chest and when it got to his abs, he stopped her, and broke their kiss.

"Hermione, are you sure?" he asked in a slightly concerned tone. He never wanted to force her into anything that she wouldn't want.

She brought a hand up to cup one of his cheeks, and smiled at him. "Make love to me Severus."

He started to feel his heart beat go faster. She wanted him to make love to her. A side of him wanted to just take her immediately, right there, right now, and make him his, claiming her as his own possession. Another side of him though did not and would not do it that way. This was going to be his wife's first time, and he wanted and needed to be gentle with her. The moment had to be memorable, not just for her, but for him as well.

Severus kissed her once again, and made her move up into the bed, and having her head down against the pillows. His body covered her body, with most of his weight on his elbows, not wanting to crush her. As they continued to kiss, the both of them could easily feel each others needs, even through their clothing. Severus could feel her heat radiating, while Hermione could feel his hardness throbbing.

In an instant, their clothes disappeared when Severus muttered a spell against Hermione's lips. Hermione would have yelped in surprise, but instead, moaned into Severus's mouth when he ground against her. When he pulled away from her, she was left breathless as he trailed a small path of kisses down her neck.

"Oh…" she moaned as she felt his mouth capture one nipple, and gently suck it. She arched up to him, wanting more, needing more.

"You like that my Love?" he teased as his mouth traveled to her other nipple. He knew her answer was a yes when she moaned and arched up to him once again. It was a definite yes.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her body felt this way. It was as if she had no control over the sensations that Severus was giving her. Yes, she felt somewhat nervous, this was going to be her first time, and so far, it was feeling so good.

"Severus what-" Hermione couldn't finish her question. Severus had spread her thighs wide, and captured her clit in his mouth, ever so softly and gently sucking on it. Part of herself wanted to clamp her thighs shut. Perhaps it was embarrassment. She couldn't though. Again, her body surrendered to his touch.

Severus lowered his mouth and captured his wife's sexual lips against his. He could taste her as his tongue teased her inside. She tasted sweeter than honey itself, never having tasted anything better. He knew that she was close. He could hear her ragged breathing becoming deeper and shorter. Severus moved up Hermione's body, looking down at her. He put in a finger inside her, and continued to tease her. Soon enough, he put two, thrusting it in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. She was so wet and tight around his fingers alone. He wanted to watch her as she came.

"Let go my Love, just let go," he told her in a husky and seductive tone.

Hermione's climax suddenly hit her. Her body let go, and her wave brought her up into her nirvana. When she clamped around Severus's fingers, he continued to tease and thrust into her all the more. He couldn't wait to have her wrapped around his cock. After a while, Severus stopped moving his fingers, and allowed Hermione to come down from her high. He watched her eyes slowly open and she looked up at him, trying to catch her breath.

"You alright Love?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "I never… thought… wow…" was all she could answer breathlessly.

Severus smirked down at her, and pulled out his fingers. He brought his fingers to his own mouth and sucked them. "You taste divine," he commented. It pleased him so much that he was able to bring her to climax. He wanted to give her another. "Are you ready for more?" he whispered down into her ear, grinding himself against the inside of her thigh, very close to her entrance.

Hermione blinked as he looked down at her. More? You mean to say there was more? Was it possible that she once again could feel that—oh so wonderful feeling of release?

"Hermione?" Severus said in a very concerned tone, as he wiped away the curls from her face. "Is there something wrong Love? I'll stop anytime you want to."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't. I just never imagined. It felt wonderful. I… I never felt anything quite like it," she blushed.

Severus chuckled and kissed her nose. His wife was truly an innocent. He had just given her, her first orgasm. "There's more to come little one," he told her. "Are you ready for the main event?"

She looked down between them. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock. He seemed huge to her.

"Don't worry," Severus told her softly, as he caressed her cheek with a finger, "it will fit. We will fit perfectly together." He could tell that she was nervous, and perhaps scared. So he needed to calm her. He was a man that was larger than average, and also the only man that Hermione ever so naked.

"I heard that it hurts at first," she confessed.

"It does," he replied. "Only for a while though. I promise that we will go at your pace."

"May I touch you first?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Severus caught his breath for a moment, and slightly gulped. May she touch him? Dear Merlin no! The thought of her touching him alone, brought him closer to the edge. He needed to be in her already, before he would lose it. Truth be told, it has been quite a long while since he was with a woman. Years even. Control, control, he kept on telling himself.

"Go on," Severus managed to say, as he slightly adjusted himself further away from her core.

Hermione's hand traveled down his chest, his abs, and then grasped around his cock. For a moment, she gasped and let go as she felt it twitch in her hand. Her hand encircled it once again when Severus told her that it was nothing, just an automatic reaction—a good reaction so to say, meaning that he was enjoying her touch. She was surprised by how he felt. Like soft steel, if such a thing existed. He was throbbing hard, but at the same time, he felt soft. By impulse, Hermione then started to run her hand up and down his cock.

"Yesss…" Severus hissed, as he closed his eyes. One of his hands then went down and wrapped around hers. He guided her hold and her stokes, showing her how to please him properly.

Hermione looked up at Severus. She loved what she saw on his face. His eyes where close, his mouth gaping open, breathing deeply in and out. He was losing control because of her, and she was loving it. She gave herself a wicked grin, and thought of something else. She brought her other hand to her mouth, and briefly licked her own palm. Soon after, she lowered it, and cupped onto her husbands balls, giving them a very soft squeeze.

"Gods Hermione…" Severus croaked as he unconsciously thrust into her hand. His eyes them opened, and looked down at her, with lust, passion and love in his eyes. "What are you trying to do? Torture me?" he rasped.

"Touché Severus," Hermione purred at him. He tortured her only moments ago. And now, she wanted payback time.

Severus grabbed onto both her wrists with one hand, and held them above her head. "Sorry. I'm afraid that I won't be able to last if you continued any further," he confessed.

"Then make love to me Severus."

Severus didn't need to be told or asked twice to make love to his wife. He shifted a bit, as Hermione opened her thighs a bit further. He teased his cock along her core, coating him with her juices. After, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Forgive me," Severus told Hermione. He then captured her lips into a deep passionate kiss, and thrust into her swiftly, but not roughly. Severus swallowed her yelp, and kept himself still, as he continued to kiss her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him.

As soon as Severus broke into her barrier, Hermione felt a small amount of pain. From that moment on, Hermione knew that she was no longer a virgin, but a woman. With Severus inside her, she never felt so full. It would take her muscles time to adjust around his length and thickness.

Severus broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He let go of her wrists, and allowed her arms to snake around him and hold onto his back, while her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to be a little more deeper in her if possible. His arms on the other hand went underneath her shoulders and held onto tightly. He closed his eyes and savored in the moment. She felt better than he could ever imagine. Hot, wet, and oh so tight. He let out a soft moan when he felt her slightly squeeze around him, trying to adjust to him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and kissed her brow. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Hermione managed a nod as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and then answered, "I've never felt so… full."

Severus exhaled the breath that he was holding, and planted a small kiss on her lips, on her cheeks, and all over her face. One of his hands trailed down to her breasts and teased one of her nipple till it tweaked into his fingers. He was doing little things to distract her from her discomfort.

"Just relax and feel me my Love," he nuzzled into her neck, and inhaled her scent. Actually, he thanked the Gods above that he didn't have to move right away. Otherwise, he would explode in her in an instant. He then knew that Hermione was ready to continue when he felt her give a tentative thrust up to him. Lowering his lips to hers, he captured her lips and started to move with her.

Both their bodies melded and moved as one. Like Severus said, he would fit perfectly within her, and that he did. He took his cues from Hermione's movements and small noises that she emitted from her mouth, knowing when to move faster, and thrust deeply into her. Once in a while, he would differentiate his angle, or rotate his hips, making Hermione gasp in pleasure. That was when he knew he had hit that special spot.

"It's happening again…" Hermione said gasping. "I think I'm going to come."

"Just. Let. Go," Severus said in between thrusts. He knew this time that he was going to join her.

Hermione's climax suddenly hit her. It was much more powerful than the first one that she previously had. She clamped tightly around Severus, sending him over the edge as well. He groaned her name into her ear, and gave a few short thrusts into her, spilling his seed deep inside her. As soon as he was done, he quickly withdrew and fell next to her, wanting not to crush her.

Severus stared up breathlessly at the ceiling after closing his eyes for a short while. He then looked at his side, needing to see what had happened to his wife. There he saw her sound asleep, with a small and slight sated smile on her face. As he pulled her into his arms, thought to himself that that was the best sex he had ever had with anyone. Wait. No. It wasn't just sex. It was making love. And he never made love with anyone else in his life. It was truly special.

"I love you Hermione," he murmured against he slightly sweaty forehead, just after planting a small kiss on it. "I love you more than life itself." Severus then closed his eyes, and followed her into the world of sleeping.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!

AN - I know that I haven't updated my story in a very long time. I will tell you all though that I have NOT abandoned it.


	25. 25

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

--

Chapter 25

Severus just woke up only a few minutes ago, and it wasn't even six in the morning. He lay down sideward next to Hermione, and propped himself up on one elbow. His wife—Hermione, still seemed like a dream to him. One in which he most definitely did not want to wake up from. She truly seemed like a sleeping beauty as he watched her sleep soundly. He twirled a few locks of her curly hair in his finger, and watched it spring free when he let it go after. He then traced the outline of her face with a finger. With his palm, he cupped her cheek, and traced her pink lips with his thumb. Severus smiled at himself when Hermione turned her face in the palm of his hand, following his touch.

After awhile, his hand travelled down her neck towards her breasts. He gently cupped each breast softly one at a time, and teased each nipple after it peaked. He made sure that his touches were light so as not to wake her. When he was done, his fingers went down towards her flat stomach. He started to trace soft circles around the area, and around her belly button. His eyes were moving along with his fingers and hand, studying every single inch that he passed by.

His black eyes then saw the big scar along her right rib. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, planting a kiss on them, and brought his fingers down to the scarred area. Slowly, he touched the area, and studied it carefully. It was going to remain there forever, along with a few other scars. A memory of her bastard step father.

"Severus, stop it please," a sleepy voice of Hermione said, dragging him out of his thoughts. He didn't look at her, but stopped her when she tried to cover herself up with the blanket.

"No Hermione," he said ever so softly. "I want to touch you."

Hermione pushed his hand aside, and turned away from Severus, with her back facing him. She had just woken up a moment ago, and could feel him touching her scar along her right rib. Sure, she loved it when he touched her, but him touching her scars was a different story. They made her remember the pain that her step father had caused. The moments in which she thought were the worst moments in her life. Most of all, they were permanently on her, which made her feel very ugly.

"I think that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Severus teased at the back of Hermione's neck, after pushing her hair away. He then placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. This made his morning erection press against the crease of her backside.

"No Severus, please," she said with a sniffle, and then she started to sob a bit.

Severus's heart skipped a beat. What made his wife start to cry? Was she having regrets about last night? Was she having another one of her emotional episodes? He hoped that it was the episodes one.

"Hermione, what's wrong my Love?" he asked with much concern as he moved his head over hers, and placed a gentle hand on her arm. He tried to sooth her. "Why turn away from me? Have I done something wrong?"

Hermione didn't answer him, and just continued to sob all the more.

"Hermione," Severus said, as he cupped her chin with his hand, in an attempt to make her look at him. Luckily, she didn't force against his gesture. "Why are you crying?" he then asked when he finally looked at her face to face.

"I feel so ugly," she finally answered.

"What?" Severus asked. He was confused. Why would she feel so ugly?

"When you touch my scars… they make me feel ugly. I hate them!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Hermione," Severus said. It was then he understood. "I too have scars on my body," he reminded her. The scars that he had were from the days when he was still a spy for the Order. He would get injured when Voldemort would feel like having a little fun with his Death Eaters. Sometimes he would torture them with hexes and Crucio spells.

Hermione shook her head a bit. "Scars or a hero," she said as her finger grazed along one of his scars on his chest.

Severus was a little shocked at what she said. She regarded him as a hero? Not knowing what to say first, he kissed her salty tears away and then told her the truth—his truth, from his heart. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and outside. There is nothing ugly about you, so don't ever think that you are."

Severus lowered his head, and started to trail a path of kisses down her body, like his fingers did earlier. He took his time planting kisses along her scars, starting at her breast, and then later down to her rib. Slowly, he then moved and lay down behind her, holding her close, as he showered kisses along the big scar on her back. Every single kiss that he planted on her body was filled with the love that he had for her. When he was done, his kisses trailed back up to her cheeks.

"My beautiful sweet Hermione," he murmured against her skin. "I love y-" Severus wasn't able to finish his sentence for Hermione captured his lips with hers. They both kissed each other hungrily and deeply.

"Severus," Hermione said, trying her best not to break their kiss.

"Mmm?" was all that he could say, as he tried his best not to break their kiss either.

"Make love to me," she told him. "Make me feel beautiful."

As Severus continued to kiss his wife, he felt his erection get harder. Hermione wanted him to make love to her, he gladly obliged. She wanted him to make her feel beautiful, then he would make her feel beautiful. He would do anything for her. The love that he had for her was so deep, that he would try to move the moon and the stars for her. He could make love to her, forever, making her know that his love for her was forever. His love for her, it had no bounds.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione moaned out loud as she felt her core being licked by his gentle tongue. Hermione couldn't help herself, but fist her hands in his hair.

Severus smirked at himself, as he started to lavish his wife. He inserted one finger, teasing her a bit, and then another. She still felt gloriously tight, just like last night. Her juices though, surely would let her have enough lubrication, and be ready for him.

After a few minutes of undeniable sweet torture with Severus's fingers, and tongue, Hermione's lips opened against Severus's. She could taste herself as his tongue danced with hers. A moan escaped from her mouth when he felt him nudging at her entrance. Gladly, she opened her thighs wider, inviting him to enter her. How her body begged for him, wanting him, needing him.

As Severus entered her, he did so very slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, for he thought that she would somewhat be sore from her first time last night. He watched closely, focusing on Hermione's reactions, waiting to see if she was in pain. In the end, when he was buried to the hilt, he was awarded with her moaning his name out in pure pleasure. Then, he pulled back a few inches, and thrust back in just as slow as he did awhile ago, this time, treasuring every single inch of being in her.

"So tight… so wet," he managed to rasp out, as he closed his eyes. She felt so much better than she did last night. Buried to the hilt again, he stopped for a moment, enjoying the feeling around him.

"So good," Hermione gasped out, raising a hand up to his face, gently cupping it. She had never felt such an intense intimacy. Making love with him was in one word, perfect.

Severus opened his eyes slowly, and saw his wife smiling up at him. "My beautiful Hermione. We will make beautiful love with each other," he told her softly.

Hermione had a single tear falling from her eye. She felt so touched by Severus's words. As he kissed it away, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting just to feel him inside, but to also feel his skin against hers. Completeness was what she wanted. A short while after, she started to meet his slow thrusts.

Soon after, the couple had picked up the pace. They had moved as one for a few minutes, enjoying the sensation of just being connected with each other. Severus though felt that he needed to give his wife pure pleasure. He slowed his thrusts, as he brought a hand down, and started to tease her clit.

"Come my Love," he whispered seductively, as he looked down at her. "I want to feel your beauty release around me."

No audible words came out of Hermione's mouth. The only sounds that came from her were moans and whimpers. She arched her back up to him, as she started to grind herself against his fingers. She already had started to loose the rhythm of their thrusts.

"That's it my Love," Severus said to her. He could feel that beginnings of her orgasm start to build up. She was very close to it. "Come for me," he said through clenched teeth as he gave her one short, firm and deep thrust. That was all it took to send Hermione into oblivion.

"Severus… I love you!..." Hermione groaned out in ecstasy. Her body quivered beneath him, as she too clenched tightly around him.

Severus gave a few thrusts, trying to prolong Hermione's orgasm. He so enjoyed the feeling of her clenching and releasing around him. His heart beat all more as he watched his wife's facial reactions. Her eyes rolling and shutting tightly. Her groaning out his name and love for him. There was nothing better in the world, at that single moment and time.

When Hermione recovered from her orgasm, she noticed that she was in a different position then that of awhile ago. She was slumped against Severus, her head on his shoulder, sitting astride his lap, with her straddling him. He too had his head against her shoulder, as his arms were wrapped around her holding her close, and gently caressing her back. Somehow he maneuvered the both of them into the position without her even knowing. She also noticed that he was still in her—hard. He had yet to come himself.

"You alright?" Severus asked Hermione when he felt her arms lazily wrap around his neck.

"Mmm…hmm," she replied, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "You still haven't come yet."

Severus smiled at himself, and moved to kiss her temple. "We can take our time. We have all day."

"So that means we don't have to show up for breakfast or lunch at the hall?" she asked hugging him tighter.

"Not at all," he purred into her ear.

"You are wicked," she said somewhat seductively. Her voice sounded a little tired though. Her previous orgasm drained her.

"You alright?" Severus asked in a concerned tone, looking down at her face. He saw that her eyes were closed, and there was a hint of a small smile on her lips.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. One of her hands went to his chest. Her fingers then started to twirl around his skin, softly touching him. "Just a little tired," she sighed. She then nuzzled into the side of his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright? No pain or anything?" Severus then started to blame himself. He should've known better than to make love to his wife. Her body was still weak at times.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured him with a small smile. "Just hold me for now please."

Severus tightened his arms around her, and let out the breath that he was holding. He cradled his wife's head in one of his hands, and kissed her temple a few times as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. With his arms wrapped around her, Hermione felt that she was in the safest place in the whole world. And with him embedded in her, she never felt such completeness in her life. He indeed made her feel beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured when she felt Severus's cock twitch within her.

"What for?" he was puzzled.

"Making you wait, to continue. You know, make love." Hermione was also still slightly embarrassed. She had no experience whatsoever before last night.

"There is no need to apologize my Love," he said softly against her ear.

"I… I want to please you as well Severus."

Severus smiled and kissed her temple again. "You already please, more than enough Hermione. You are beautiful and intelligent. You make me feel happy, like no one has ever done before. Sometimes I ask myself how could have I ended up with you. I don't deserve a wonderful witch such as you."

Hermione sniffled a few times. Severus's words of love for her had touched her heart. She felt as if no man would ever love her the way that he did. They were truly soulmates. There was no need for questioning their love for one another.

"I love you so much," she whimpered softly against the skin of his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. Needing and wanting to feel every inch of his body against her skin. Too afraid that she might lose him or that he may slip away.

"And I love you," Severus said softly as he moved to take a glance at her face. "Maybe it's best if we rest a bit," he then said, slightly adjusting her. He then lay down with her still on top of him. And he was still inside her, hard and throbbing. Making love to his wife at that moment was not a priority.

"Just for a bit," Hermione murmured, her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Take your time Hermione. We have a big night later on. You need your rest." Severus looked at his wife again and noticed that she was already fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he gently brushed off her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Shortly after, he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!

AN - I know that it's been awhile yet again. Took me sometime to find my muse. Hopefully, it'll stay with me a little longer this time.


	26. 26

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

--

Chapter 26

Hermione walked along the corridors of the castle, heading towards the direction of the Great Hall. It was the night in which all the students at Hogwarts would arrive. There would be a sorting hat ceremony, and the new school year would commence. This was also the night in which the headmaster would announce her marriage to Severus.

She was nervous and all so happy at the same time. Publicizing her marriage to everyone, would mean that everyone would know about her relationship with the man she loved. Loved indeed, but then, how would the other people judge their marriage? Severus projected himself as a man to fear, and surely a lot of people did fear him. He never did seem like the loving type to anyone, much less a man with a heart. Only a few people had seen the softer side of Severus, one of them being his wife. He truly was a man with a big heart as she had seen over the weeks. Sacrificing and giving a lot to her. People would probably think that her marriage was a sham of sorts. Nonetheless, she knew the truth. She and Severus were madly in love with each other. They were soul mates, and were happily married. It wasn't going to matter what other people thought, she told herself. She knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

Hermione paused for a moment before opening the door to enter the Great Hall. She mentally readied herself for what was to come. Controlling her emotions, and pushing all nervousness aside. After, she then pushed the door open and entered the hall.

The Great Hall was filled with students all seated in their house seats. All of them were cheerfully chatting away with their fellow housemates, catching up on their lives, gossip, or chatted about whatever they did over the past summer. As Hermione walked towards her seat at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that there were a faces that caught her attention. Some smiled at her and others were surprised to see her return. Everyone knew who she was of course. Hermione Granger—part of the Golden Trio, infamous friend of Harry Potter.

There were even faces of disgust when she passed by. Most of them from the Gryffindor table. Hermione knew all too well why. All because of Ron. They saw her as the bitch and the person that ripped out the boy's heart into shreds. Boy mind you, not man. She never saw Ron as a man. They pitied him, and sided with his story. They never heard her side of the story. They never asked for it, and Hermione didn't even bother to explain to them what truly happened. She didn't feel like her life depended on it, unlike Ron. Always wanting, or rather even needing to be in the center of attention. She shook her head, and held her head high. If they only knew the truth.

"Hermione!?" Harry exclaimed in question. Very surprised to see her, despite the look of confusion on his face. One red head that sat next to him, and another that sat across from him turned their heads in her direction. "Oh my God, it is you!" Harry said as he took one good look at her while she sat down.

"Hello Harry," as she took her seat across from him. She then turned her head and gave a small smile to Ginny. "Hello to you too." Hermione kept her hands to her sides. She didn't want to place them on the table. Everyone would be able to see her rings, most especially her engagement ring. With a big diamond on top of it, it really wasn't that difficult to miss. The news could wait till later.

"Dumbledore said that you might not come back anymore," Ginny told her. Or was it a question?

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, well things happened." She then got a quick arrogant glance from Ron. Who by the way, was seated a little too close to Lavender Brown.

"Hey Mione," he greeted her as he draped an arm over Lavender's shoulders and pulled her close to him. his plan obviously was to make Hermione jealous.

"Ron," Hermione plainly said, forcing a smile across her lips. She looked at Lavender. Utterly not surprised to see her seem to swoon all over Ron. Hermione couldn't help but think that both of them looked good together. They were very similar to each other in a lot of ways. She gave a single nod to Lavender.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us Ron here was such a great kisser?" she questioned, with a very flirtatious look on her face as she looked at Ron for a moment.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione said.

"Oh c'mon now Mione, don't deny it," Ron stated. He then planted a small kiss on Lavender's cheek, and wiggled his brows up and down as he looked at Hermione again.

"Well, well, well," a voice sneered from behind Hermione. "If it isn't the little Mudblood. A lot of us thought you wouldn't be coming back Granger."

Hermione knew the voice all too well. She turned her head, and found herself looking up at none other than Draco Malfoy. He was towering over her. "I didn't know you would miss me as well Malfoy. I never thought you had a heart to begin with," she sneered back at him.

Draco then snorted. "You wish Granger." He quickly examined Hermione, and noticed the rings on her left ring finger. "Who the fuck did you marry Granger?" he asked questioned strongly, with a hint of shock in his voice. It was also loud enough for a number of people to hear a few feet away.

Hermione heard a number of gasps around her. Ginny's head snapped down to look at the rings. Harry's mouth just opened and hung, not knowing what to say. Ron looked very shocked and angry. The color on his face turning slightly red.

"It obviously can't be Weasel because he can't afford a rock like that," Draco continued. "Now we all know what happened to you. Got knocked up and had to get married. So who's the unlucky bastard?"

"What the bloody hell is he talking about Hermione?" Ron asked with anger as he roughly too his arm off Lavender's shoulders. The ferret face had to be joking or very mistaken. She couldn't be married!

Hermione ignored Ron's question and decided to play things calmly. She raised her left hand up to her own face and then up to Draco for a moment, and then onto the table for everyone to see. "Sorry Malfoy, wrong assumptions, but yes I am married, and happily if I must say so myself," Hermione beamed as she looked at the rings on her finger. All the while, she thought about Severus.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Harry finally spoke. His voice sounded somewhat saddened and shock. There was not a single bit of anger in it.

"I didn't see the reason why I had to Harry," she shrugged.

"You're joking right Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Hermione shook her head in reply.

"Who the bloody hell did you marry?!" he questioned loudly enough for every in the Great Hall to hear. He stood up lsightl bending towards her, his chest heaving and his face already very bright red in color. Suddenly, everyone in the hall fell silent. All the students in the hall heard it, and dropped all the conversations and turned their attention to Ron. They could also see Hermione. Was he talking about her? If so, then no doubt, the castle would once again gossip about Hermione as they did not long ago. Who did she marry?

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. Ron was acting like a child again for the nth time. She wasn't surprised a single bit, but quite annoyed to say the least. "I am married Ron," she snapped at him. "Live with it!"

"Are there any problems?" a smooth silky voice asked.

Hermione turned to see Severus standing next to Draco. His arms crossed over his chest, and his brows raised in question. Next to him, Remus stood silently, looking at Ron, with a concerned look on his face. He was right, he could clearly see Ron's obsession in the boy's eyes, and so could Severus. Both professors were watching the entire incident from the head table, and then decided it was best to approach the situation when Ron shouted out his question for everyone to hear.

"Nothing sir," Malfoy answered. "We were just discussing the news regarding this Mudblood's marriage." He glanced at Hermione with a disgusted look, but that glance was short lived. Malfoy gulped with he felt his Head House's wand against his throat, and the anger burning in his eyes. Mostly everyone around the hall was very much surprised to see their Potions Master pull his wand out towards Draco Malfoy.

"Don't you dare try to call my wife that name again," he hissed into the Draco's ear, just for him alone to hear. "And if you do anything else to hurt or harm her in anyway, I will hex you into next oblivion. You wouldn't know if your crap came out of your arse or mouth. Is that understood boy?"

"Yes sir," Draco gulped. His wife? He married the Mudblood? Since when? If his father found out? If the Dark Lord found out? So many questions were rattling through Draco's head at the moment. And at the same time, he was fearful about the threat he just received. He knew Snape wasn't joking a single bit. He knew he wasn't the type the joke. Of all questions though… Why?!

"That's enough Severus," Remus said as he gently placed his hand on the dark man's shoulder. "Minerva should be coming in any moment with the new students, and the ceremony will begin."

Severus quickly stood up straight, and tucked his wand back into his pocket. All the while, he still gave Draco a deadly glare, as he watched the boy cower back to his seat at the Slythrin table. He then held his hand out to Hermione.

Hermione gladly took his hand, as he pulled her to stand up. Again people around the hall questioned to themselves why their Potions Master was acting a little odd, and weird. Before Hermione knew it, she felt Severus mouth claiming hers. She couldn't do anything but just melt into the kiss.

All the students gasped in the hall. Right in front of them, the dungeon bat, the greasy git, the evil and snarky Professor Snape was snogging Hermione Granger. She was married to him?! Then a single thud was heard. No doubt, Neville Longbottom had fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!


	27. 27

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

--

Chapter 27

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore greeted all the students after he stood from his chair. His blue eyes twinkling ever so brightly. He absolutely looked forward to every opening ceremony. "To the new students, I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster." He then started to introduce every single staff member one by one.

Hermione was seated in between Severus and Remus. Her fingers were entwined with his in between there dinner plates. Once in a while, she would glance at the Gryffindor table, and look at the faces of her house mates. If they looked disgusted a few minutes ago when she entered the hall, the same faces looked all the more disgusted. She knew the reasons why. One, she broke Ron's heart all the more. Two, which was probably the worst thing in their minds. She married a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, but Severus Snape himself. Who ever heard of a Slytherin marrying a Gryffindor? It's been centuries since it was last heard of.

Harry looked so confused, and a little angry. Ron on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill someone. If not Severus, then probably her. His face was as red as a tomato, his fists clenching on the table, and chest heaving with all his heavy breathing.

"Don't worry about them too much," Remus said as he slightly bent towards her. He could clearly see the emotions etched on her face. Not to mention, the ones on Ron and Harry's. "I'll have a talk with the both of them."

"Ron looks like he's out for bloody murder," she said back to him.

"He wouldn't do anything to harm you Hermione," Remus told her. He hoped that he was right.

Hermione then glanced over at the Slytherin table. Numerous faces were sneering at her as they shook their heads. Another group of people disapproved of her marriage with Severus. She quickly looked for Draco's face amongst the group. Instead of him sneering at her like the others, she saw that his head was slightly sulking, eyes looking down at the empty plate in front of him. What also caught her attention was that his fellow Slytherins weren't paying much attention to him. His two buffoon friends were now seated next to Pansy Parkinson. Since when was she the almighty and not Draco?

When Draco turned his head up, his eyes quickly met hers. Hermione was very surprised by what she saw. Was that sadness in his grey eyes? Indeed it was she concluded when Draco gave her a slight nod, and sulked his head down once again. Draco sulking and sad? He wasn't sneering at her like he was moments ago when they were confronting each other. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy that she knew at all. The Draco Malfoy she was looking at was completely different. Somewhere deep inside her gut, she felt not just sorry for him, but worried as well. Hermione's attention drifted back to the current situation when Severus squeezed her hand.

"And now my final announcement," Albus said aloud for everyone to hear. "It is an honor to inform you all that our Hermione Granger is back this school year. As some of you have figured it out, she is happily wedded to our Potions Master Professor Snape." Albus turned his head to them and gestured for them to rise.

Severus and Hermione stood together. He raised his and her hands in the air, showing everyone that they were holding each other's hands, signaling that they were indeed together. Severus of course was sneering and scowling at the students as they applauded along with the staff members. Hermione face lit with a bright smile on her face. All the while, in the back of her mind, she questioned and wondered what was amiss the Draco. When the two sat back down in their chairs, Dumbledore waived his hands in the air, and magically, the tables were filled with a wide variety of foods.

--

"The chickens already dead Ron," Harry informed his friend as he watched him stab his meat on the plate. "It's fried enough as well. You don't need to kill it anymore. Just eat your food will ya."

"Who the hell knew they were together and since when?" he said angrily. Soon after, he shoved the piece of tortured meat into his mouth.

"Your loss mate," Seamus teased. "Seems like you lost her."

"Shut up!" Ron said as he snapped his head at him. No, he didn't lose her. She was his, and his alone.

"It's okay Ronniekins. You still have me," Lavender said flirtatiously. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and tried to get as close to him as possible.

"Yeah, whatever Lav," he grumbled, not really caring about her at the moment. Even though he asked her out two weeks ago when she visited the Burrow, a part of him still ached for Hermione. And now she was married to the greasy git? Of all things! What else did he have to do to prove himself to her? He knew that things would work out if she only gave them a chance.

Harry looked at Ron and could clearly see how upset he was. He knew his friend had truly fallen hard over Hermione. And when he would talk about her constantly—Hermione this, Hermione that—it would sometimes sicken him. When Harry looked up at the Head Table, he saw the hands of Hermione and Snape still entwined with each others. Why would they marry each other? Why didn't she inform anyone? And what was up with Remus? He was smiling as he talked with Hermione. He approved of it as well? How long has he known about them? He had to get some answers.

"Did you see the diamond on her finger?" Pavarti asked everyone at the table.

"Wow! Blinding I tell you!" her sister exclaimed.

"It must have cost a fortune," Neville added.

"Something you can't give her Ron, that's for sure," Seamus teased him again.

"Do you want to die?" Ron said through gritted teeth, as he raised his wand up, pointing it towards Seamus.

Seamus raised both hands up in the air, definitely not wanting to get hexed or anything. He shook his head. "Sorry mate, just stating the obvious."

Harry placed his hand on Ron's arm, and forced him to lower his wand. "Don't Ron."

"Well I didn't know that she was in to rich guys," Ron stated. "She's not like that. She still loves me. I know it, I just know it."

"I didn't even know they were together," Ginny said. She and Hermione were like sisters, or even girlfriends. Ever since her little issue with Ron, she noticed the Hermione was acting weird. Hermione admitted that she liked her brother. They had a very short relationship, and then suddenly, the girl explodes. What was up with her anyways? Ron was a good guy.

--

"It's disgusting. I didn't know that he would marry a filthy mudblood!" Pansy said sharply. To be honest, she always had a crush on Snape. He seemed all so powerful, and fearless. The way he would glide when he would walk, and the voice. Merlin the voice! Who cared if the wizard was a double agent, and the Dark Lord was after him? She still wanted him. If she could have him, she could surely put the man in the right place, after, the Dark Lord would praise her and she would be properly rewarded by him.

"You'd better be ready to receive the Dark Mark Draco," Goyle told him. "We all are ready to get ours. We should all be initiated together."

"Not now," Draco said as he continued to eat his food.

"Don't tell me my father was right," Crabbe said. "You're chickening out aren't you?"

Draco looked up at him and sneered at the boy. He really wanted to punch his lights out now.

"You wouldn't want the Dark Lord to harm your mother and father again now would you? My father told me everything Draco. And I am quite disappointed at you frankly."

Draco didn't answer. He just looked down at his food and continued to eat silently. He had to talk to someone with regards to what happened just recently over summer. He was in fear. Fear that the Dark Lord would hurt his parents again. Even his parents wouldn't admit it, but they too lived in fear of their follower. He wanted out of it, and didn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord. He also felt that his parents felt the same way since that incident. It was just too painful to even think about. He had to talk to someone, but who? His father nearly killed Uncle Severus so he was out of options really. He had to find someone he could trust. If not, he had to gain their trust. But why did they marry?

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!


	28. 28

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

--

Chapter 28

Two weeks had passed since the opening ceremony for the new school year at Hogwarts. Two weeks since Dumbledore announced Severus and Hermione's marriage to the student body. Two weeks that allowed the news about their marriage to spread to the entire wizarding community. Yes, it was true. The Severus Snape was married to the Hermione Granger. Of course, Draco had relayed the news to his father, which made it highly probable that the Dark Lord knew of their marriage.

The weeks had not just been a little tough on the couple, but on Hermione most especially. Most of the time, she would request for Severus to tutor her in their chambers, not just because she was weak, but because of the stress, the thinking and whatever else more. It was so much more different then it was over summer. It wasn't the studying. It was all the damned questions and rumors from her fellow students. She rarely went to class. When she did though, she could always hear what they would say. And when she didn't go to class, it was an entirely different story. There was even one stupid rumor in which Snape would be torturing and treating her like a sex slave, all shackled up in the dungeons below. And of course, she would also hear the nonstop badgering and questioning of Ron. It was so annoying!

Right after the sorting ceremony, Harry, Ron and Ginny barged into their Headmaster's office demanding answers. They couldn't believe that Hermione was married. What worse, why to a man like Snape? Dumbledore could clearly see the anger and shock over the news, but didn't really want to deal with their immaturity, most especially Ron's. He just told them that they did wed over the summer, and that was that. He didn't want to elaborate more, and the three knew that they couldn't force it out of him.

Ron was in complete denial about Hermione's marriage to Snape. What marriage? She probably only married the damned git because he had probably put her under a spell, or made her drink some love potion of sorts. After all, Snape was the best Potions Master in all the British wizarding community, if not the world. If he hadn't slipped her something, Hermione would still be his. She belonged to no one else except him. He felt strongly that they were meant and destined to be together. She was to be his wife, and bare his children, and take care of them. He already had planned out their lives and their future together. Snape was just a bump on the road. He had to think of a way to get rid of him and get Hermione back. His Hermione. Ron was so caught up with his denial and his obsession that he couldn't think straight. Spells and potions could not make a wizard and with fall in love. Yes, there were lust spells and potions, but none existed of love. Love had to remain to ones heart.

Harry on the other hand reacted differently towards the news. Of course he kept on questioning why. Then he saw how calm his professors were regarding the situation, most especially Remus. When he talked privately with him for a moment, Remus told him to accept it as it was. Severus wasn't a bad man. Everyone knew that he was a double agent for the Order. And with regards to harming Hermione, he wouldn't do such a thing. Harry knew he wasn't lying. Remus wouldn't do such a thing. He looked up to his friend and idol a lot. Sure, he was slightly angry that Hermione didn't tell him about her relationship with Snape. Then again, there was a part of him that told him the reason why. He was guilty for abandoning her and siding with Ron the whole time. He should have stayed neutral with regards to the situation months ago, but he didn't. Ever since that time, he knew his friendship was on the rocks with Hermione. Then again, she did hurt his other best friend Ron. Of course he had to side with him. Poor Ron.

Hermione had been lying down on a bed in one of the private rooms at St. Mugos for a few minutes. Severus was at her side holding her hands. Samuel had cut her therapy short just a few moments ago, and needed to talk with them about Hermione's condition. Both were worried as to what Samuel would tell them. He never did stop in the middle of a therapy session. Why did he have to?

"Well Mrs. Snape, I have finished running a few tests on you," Samuel said as he walked in with her file in his hands, scanning through the pages again. He knew of their marriage, along with Amos. Once they heard the story or rumor, they knew it was true. Both of them were neither surprised with the news. They could see the signs early on and saw how the two grew close together. Amos and Samuel were another two people who very much supported their relationship. They couldn't be happier for the two.

"Is there a problem Samuel?" Severus asked. His voice and facial features filled with much concern.

"It's nothing to worry over so much," he replied. "I wouldn't call it a problem really. We'll just have to take Hermione's therapy sessions on a lower level." He then looked at Hermione. "You look a little weaker than you were the last time, and it may remain that way for a certain time."

"Well yes, the stress has been getting to me. I can't help it. How long is this certain time?" she asked softly, as she gave Severus's hand a small squeeze. She was nervous.

"I'd say about nine months or so," Samuel replied with a wide smile. "Congratulations! You are pregnant."

Hermione and Severus's jaws dropped open at the news.

"So, your body will not just have to compensate for your lung, but for the child you are carrying as well Hermione. I must be honest and say that it may be difficult for your body. You however have a very good number of people of helping besides Severus, so I wouldn't worry. Things will turn at well in the end I'm sure, we'll just have to take things one cautious step at a time. Understood?"

Hermione nodded with tears running down her cheeks. Whether they were of joy or fear, she didn't know. A lot of emotions were coursing through her at the moment. One of them mainly being fear. She was pregnant?!

"I shall inform Poppy right away. You may leave any time you wish. Good day." Samuel then departed from the room, giving private time for the couple.

Severus roughly claimed Hermione's lips with his own. He was overjoyed. He was going to be a father. As he kissed his wife, he tasted the familiar saltiness of her tears on his tongue. However, he knew that they weren't tears of joy when she didn't respond to the kiss.

"What is the matter Love?" he asked softly, as he looked at her with a frown on his brow. His thumbs gently wiping her tears away one by one, as he cupped her face with the palms of his hands.

"We never planned this Severus," Hermione whimpered. Her eyes cast down on her knees. She couldn't look at him. "We should've taken more precaution when we were making love, but we didn't. I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me," Severus urged her gently, and when her eyes finally met his, he continued to speak with her. "This isn't a mistake of any sorts. Yes, we haven't planned any of this, but this child was made out of love Hermione—our child. Are you not happy?"

"I-I am Severus." Hermione gave out a small sob and sniffle before she continued. "I'm really just scared. Look at me, I'm an emotional wreck, physically weak, and whatever else more. The past few months have been hard on me. My step father, my health, the Dark Lord and now the baby, I don't know-"

Severus stopped Hermione's stammering putting his lips against hers, and gently kissing her. "Hush now my Love… Hush…" he murmured against her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, and looked deep inside her cinnamon eyes. "We will get through this, you and I. you are not alone Hermione. "I will never leave you, and will always be here for you, and our child. I will love and protect you both with all that I am. Do not doubt that."

"I don't Severus, I don't!"

"It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright."

"Hold me please," Hermione pleaded as she continued to sob.

Severus of course embraced Hermione in his arms, pulling her to his chest. He held her there. His arms protectively around not just her, but their child as well. This new school year would be tough on the both of them, most especially his wife. He had to be strong for the both of them. There was no other option. She needed him. He would give her the world, and his life, for he loved her too much.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!


	29. 29

Author's note

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe for they all belong to JK Rowling. All I have done was borrow from her, and had a little fun with my ideas.

--

Chapter 29

"Oh God…" Hermione moaned before she threw her head back over the toilet bowl and puked out the contents of her stomach. It was only the second day in which she was experiencing what was called 'morning sickness.' Hermione quickly found out for herself that it was more like 'all day sickness.' She started to hate it already.

"Come here Love," Severus said softly. He pulled Hermione to his chest, and allowed her to lean against him. With a cool cloth, she wiped off the sweat from her brow, and watched her tremble a bit.

"I feel horrid Sev." She breathed in deeply and exhaled, trying to let her body calm.

"If there was a potion that could ease this morning sickness, you know I'd give it to you Love." Severus was starting to feel bad for his wife. He didn't like seeing her in a weak state, and wished that it was he that was going through them, and not her. He couldn't do anything, but just be there for her and support her a hundred percent.

"I can't imagine. The next few months are going to be like this."

"I'm here Love, and I'm not going anywhere," Severus told her as he gently rubbed his wife's back with small circles.

Hermione didn't say anything, but just closed her eyes. She murmured something incoherent, and placed her cheek against his shoulder.

"All done?" he asked looking down at her slightly pale face.

"Yeah…" she sighed in reply.

With that, Severus gently carried her up in his arms, and walked towards the bed. He set her down on her side of the bed, and brushed off some of her curly strands away from her face.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione said ever so softly, as she watched her husband sit next to her. She held onto his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'd probably be dead."

Severus shook his head and smiled down at her. "You are not, for I am here."

"Severus…" Hermione chocked out, and started to cry.

Severus immediately lay down next to her, and pulled her against him. He started to whisper comforting words into her ear, hoping that they would eventually calm her.

"I'm supposed to be dead…" she bawled out loud. "I can't do all of this. I can't!"

"But you're not. You're right here with me. You won't do this all alone Love," he murmured against her temple right after he kissed it. He felt Hermione clutch onto him like her life depended on it. Soon enough, he felt her wrap one of her legs around his waist. She needed contact for assurance. "I'm right here, I'm here," he repeated again and again. Severus was so worried. Hermione was already an emotional wreck as it was. She wasn't even in her second or third trimester of her pregnancy, so it couldn't have been her hormones. What all the more then?

Eventually after sometime, Severus felt Hermione's breathing even out against the skin of his neck. The grip that she had around his neck, had loosened somewhat. He knew pretty well that his wife had fallen asleep. She had cried herself to sleep, like she had so many times with him before.

Severus pulled back a bit so that he could look at Hermione's face. At that moment, she seemed like she was peace. No frown lines on her face. No worries, no stress. He couldn't even imagine waking her up even if he wanted to. This was one of the moments were Hermione didn't need the real world, and all its commotion. She needed the time—the peace. It seemed to be a rarity for her nowadays.

His hand travelled down to her stomach. There was a child growing within her, and it was their child. He couldn't believe it. Part of him still couldn't believe that he had this magnificent witch in his life. His life… He remembered the days when he too got abused by his father, and how he also abused his mother. He never thought in a million years that he would be a father. Right then and there, he promised and vowed to himself that he was going to try and be the best father there was. He would never even think about raising a single finger on his son… or perhaps daughter. He smiled to himself. Never mind the child's sex as long as he or she was healthy.

"Severus," a familiar voice called from his door.

Severus looked at the door and saw Albus, with a finger against his mouth. He then gestured for Severus to get up and come out with him to the living area. They needed to talk and he didn't want to wake Hermione. Slowly, Severus pulled away.

"Severus…" Hermione murmured softly, but still very much asleep.

Severus didn't say anything. He took hold of one of the pillows and placed it next to her. He let her arms and legs wrap around the pillow like she did to him. He saw her snuggle against the soft pillow, and sigh. She still thought that she was holding him. He would return to her soon enough.

"Poppy told me the news Severus about Hermione's pregnancy," Albus started, with a twinkle in his eye. He was overjoyed when he heard the news earlier. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Albus," Severus sighed as he looked down at the empty coffee table in front of him. Even though he was happy, he was very worried about Hermione.

"What's the matter my boy?" the old wizard asked in concern when he saw an all too familiar look in Severus's black eyes. "Are you not happy that you are to be a father?"

"I am Albus, I am. It's just that…" Severus trailed off for a bit before he continued. "Hermione's been through a lot lately, and then suddenly, she's pregnant. She already has a hard time dealing with her life as it is. She's breaking down Albus. I've never seen her in such a state before."

"I know what you mean Severus. That is why we have to be there for her, and you must continue being her rock," Albus looked at him over his half moon glasses. He saw just how lost Severus was. The last time he saw the man in such a state was when he told him he had taken the Dark Mark. Now, he seemed more lost than before.

"I'm worried Albus, I truly am. What am I going to do?"

"Just be there for her Severus, as you've been there for her before. Love her."

"That is all that I'm doing. But then is it going to be enough?"

"Love will always be enough. It shall conquer all, even your worries. You will see to it one day, I am sure." When Severus didn't respond to what he said, he changed the subject. "There will be an Order meeting tonight at Grimmauld Place. A few Order members will be there. You and Hermione must attend."

"Why? What about?" Severus asked curiously.

"It is about the both of you—"

"No doubt they have heard of our marriage," Severus interrupted.

"It particularly involves Hermione actually. In her current condition, more steps have to be taken to ensure her safety. The Order must know what truly is happening."

"Even Black?!" Severus scowled.

"Yes even Sirius. Even though you both despise each other, I have no doubt that he cares for Hermione."

"Molly would probably want to hex my balls off later," Severus added. He knew that she looked at Hermione like a daughter and was a little too over protective.

"Probably," Albus chuckled as he stood up from the chair. "Remember though, we are doing this not just for the war, but for Hermione." With that, Albus departed Severus's chambers through the fireplace.

Severus sighed and headed back to his wife. Tonight was a night that was going to be filled with commotion, there was no doubting it.

* * *

Please do review my story. Thank you!


End file.
